


西西弗斯

by SleepyFirenze



Category: Actor RPF, British Actor RPF
Genre: Hermaphrodite Callum, M/M, Mpreg, Multi, 包养（可能）成真爱（吗）, 潜规则警告, 顶着角色名字的原耽罢辽
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-22 09:22:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 41,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19664485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleepyFirenze/pseuds/SleepyFirenze
Summary: 亚伯拉罕在一个公众场合遇到了因为私人事务而认识的卡勒姆，这天晚上之后，他们的人生轨迹都开始作出了以对方为中心的改变。人人都想为自己盗火，却不知道人生只是西西弗斯推石头上山。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 真的很雷，就是两人圈写着玩的！发在这里是为了存档。现在关上还来得及！

亚伯拉罕注意那个人很久了。

这是某部文艺片的首映会，他作为导演的朋友被邀请出席，没想到会见到熟悉的面孔。

飘着小雨的傍晚，青年独自撑着伞，等在人群末端，来宾差不多都走到红毯末尾了了，才踏上红毯。有记者认出了他，叫他的名字，他转过身来让他们拍照，亚伯拉罕才想起来，他也是个喊得上名字的演员。

但在亚伯拉罕这儿，他有另一个身份。

亚伯拉罕和妻子分居已久，在房子里各自占据走廊的一端，出于商业联姻目的而结合在一起，本来想尽一下丈夫的责任，确实也是尽了几下，双方都对彼此没有性趣，从此一拍即合，各玩各的。

玩归玩，闹归闹，继承人的事情不能开玩笑，到了“差不多”的年纪，他们却依旧膝下无儿无女。他自己并不在意，反正继承人可以另找，妻子也觉得怀孕太麻烦，对外宣布还想再过几年两人世界，这一过就是十五年。

到了第十五年，妻子突然开窍了似的，抓着他要造人；然而十五年前没感觉的，十五年后也照样没感觉，最终两人又各睡一头。

女性在这方面锲而不舍，妻子发给他一则代孕广告，他不置可否，妻子便当他默认了，一手安排各项事宜，拿着各项规定要他遵守，到了日子便把他装车运去取精。

再往后他就没再惦记这件事，直到妻子告诉他，代孕的产妇大出血，孩子可能有危险。

再怎么不在意，横竖也是他们家的人，他第二天便赶到医院，孩子已经平安生下来了，没什么大问题，只是有点虚弱，所以送进了保温箱里。妻子抱怨着产妇，盘算尾款要克扣一些，他却对这个素未谋面的女性感到有些内疚，问了病房号就过去了。

这并不是单人病房，亚伯拉罕循着医生告知的床号看过去，那张床上却睡着一个男人。

他看起来年纪不大，脸色苍白，还戴着氧气罩，透过一隐一现的雾气，能看到嘴唇也是毫无血色。

亚伯拉罕走过去，确认床号无误，自己的记忆也没出错——说不惊讶那是骗人的，代孕的事情他从未过问，一直是妻子在办，因此也不知道代孕母亲竟然是个男人。

男人能生育并不是什么稀奇事，就像熊猫血一样，只是概率问题，妻子也提到过这一点，没想到真的找了个男人来代孕。

他的手臂垂在床边，也是白得惊人，不知道是本身的肤色还是失血过多所致；亚伯拉罕想到现在的年轻人都想着把自己晒黑，面前的男人有没有这样的想法？

亚伯拉罕又走近了点，想把那只手放回床上，才刚碰到，他就睁开眼，一脸茫然地看着自己。

“你的手臂垂下来了，我就帮你扶上来。”亚伯拉罕若无其事地解释道，毫无打扰他人休息的自觉。

他——床头的铭牌上写着他的名字，C.特纳——仍是慢半拍的表情，过了一会，才说：“谢谢。”

亚伯拉罕抬头看了一眼装着药水的袋子，只是普通的营养液，又对他说：“辛苦你了。”

他疑惑地皱了眉，半晌，像是知道了什么似的，摇摇头：“没什么。”

护士敲门进来，给他换药，亚伯拉罕被请了出去，床帘被拉上，帘后人影攒动，有轻声对话传出；亚伯拉罕在走廊上百无聊赖，想掏出烟却想起来医院禁烟，他还有事情想问这位特纳先生，所以没有走，不知道怎样打发时间的时候，护士走出来了。

亚伯拉罕瞟了一眼她手里的托盘，消炎药，和叫不出名字的药剂。

护士当他是孩子的父亲（这么说也没错），示意他跟自己走，走出去一小段距离，才开口：“他从昨晚到现在都没有人来看，我看你既然来了说明还是有心的，希望你能好好照顾他。”

亚伯拉罕无心听她说什么，随口应着，她也真把他当作是不称职的丈夫：“这件事情本来不该由我来说，他的手术我也跟了，男人的体质本来就比较特殊，大出血之后又要兼顾大人和孩子，生育功能很难保住。”

这下他听懂了，瞪大眼睛看她：“你说什么？”

小护士保持着私立医院员工的优秀服务态度：“具体您可以去问医生，我只知道这么多，抱歉了。”

亚伯拉罕保持着愣住的姿势，站在别人病房门前好久。

他再次踏进特纳所在的病房，特纳仍然闭着眼，点滴换了一袋，还是营养液。

与上次不同的是，他才刚走近，特纳就睁开了眼睛。

“您好。”看清来人之后，特纳主动打招呼。

“很抱歉让你经历这些。”亚伯拉罕不确定对方知不知道、也不确定这件事能不能由自己来说，因此含糊其辞，继而直奔主题，“如果可以的话，我愿意尽我所能补偿你。”

特纳疑惑地眨眨眼，想了想，回答道：“尽快把剩下的钱付清就好。”

氧气罩隔绝之下，他的声音朦朦胧胧，“也是我疏忽了才会造成这样的后果，实在对不起。”

对方的要求这么简单，亚伯拉罕反而无所适从，寒暄几句便退出病房。

他找了医生问特纳的情况，医生扯了一堆专业名词解释半天，“总之就是这样，器官呢我们是尽力保下来了，但是受损无法避免，至于以后还能不能生育，我也不敢断言。”

就是机会约等于零的意思。亚伯拉罕也茫然了。生意场上纵横几十年，手上不沾点血是不正常的，但是在今天，一个跟他毫无关系的年轻人，因为他而失去了部分器官功能，他却感到有些难过。

他又折回去，留下了自己的名片，对特纳说：“尾款你不用担心，出院之后如果还需要别的方面的检查，请务必联系我。”

但是他再也没有见过特纳，那个年轻人收下了他的名片，他却没有从秘书那接到任何关于对方的消息，惦记了小半个月，他就淡然了，反正钱也给够了，他完全可以不做这些事情，本来这件事就是由妻子全权处理，他没必要插手。加上新结识的小模特实在粘人，没几天他就把这件事抛到了九霄云外。

——直到今天。

他走进放映厅，电影还没开始，人们各自相聚交际，他很快找到了正在跟人聊天的特纳，对方也看到了他，隔着人群点了点头。

他走过去，特纳旁边的人识相地走开了，特纳却不看他，头偏向一边。

“你最近身体怎么样？”他并不理会这个举动，首先开启了话题。

这句话实在像在问候老年人，特纳回答道：“一切都好，谢谢关心。”

他看对方的动作实在好笑，就说：“放松点，媒体还没被放进来。”

年轻人终于扭过头来看他，微微弓着背；他看到了特纳的脸，脸色确实好了许多，嘴唇也变得红润，不知道是不是涂了唇蜜。有了颜色，嘴唇的轮廓就格外明显，灯光下看起来像等待亲吻的形状。

毫无缘由地，亚伯拉罕想了解他。

然而他却不想跟亚伯拉罕再有过多牵扯，不管问什么都只给出简单的回答，过了一会儿，媒体团进入了放映厅，他们不得不结束对话，各自入席。

电影结束之后，他又叫住了特纳，年轻人耐心地等他走过来，依旧是客气地询问：“请问有什么事吗？”

“你去不去会后派对？”他问。

特纳摇摇头。

“因为要早睡吗？”他半开玩笑地补了一句。

特纳有些疑惑，于是问道：“您是有什么事要跟我谈吗？”

被拆穿了，他便坦荡荡地邀请：“那我们去喝一杯？酒吧就在楼上。”

特纳没有拒绝，他们的伞留在了原地。

卡勒姆知道雷蒙德会出席，还犹豫了一下要不要推掉这一个活动；但是一想到自己最近没有作品，为了保持曝光度，还是依约前往了。见面就当作不认识好了——在外界看来，他们也确实是不认识的。

只是对方似乎并没有对他们之间的关系——供精者和代孕者——感到有什么芥蒂。

酒吧在酒店的十楼，雷蒙德为他点了软饮料，两个人坐在僻静的卡座，一时间相顾无言。

卡勒姆内心依旧有疑惑，按理说上次“合作”之后，两个人就不应该再有联系了，这也是合约上的规定，也许雷蒙德拿的合约跟他的不一样吧。

他们没话找话地聊了一会儿，可以总结为两个陌生人对周遭摆设进行评价，以及雷蒙德读了一遍菜单问他需要点什么，他说不需要，雷蒙德转而问他晚餐吃了什么，他如实说了之后，就聊起了喜欢的食物。

第三次进入沉默时，雷蒙德问道：“我邀请你喝酒，会不会影响你休息？”

他低头看着酒杯里剩下的薄薄的橙色液体。

“不会。”他摇头。

“既然这样，”雷蒙德身体前倾些许，直视着他，“要上楼去继续聊吗？”

楼上就是酒店的客房部，对方的目的不言而喻。

卡勒姆觉得自己像是掉进蛛网中心的小虫子，一俯一仰间，已经无法脱身了。

雷蒙德按了电梯，为他抵住电梯门请他先走进去，高层电梯没有电梯司机，这个点大家又还在过夜生活，飞速上升间没有停歇，两人又陷入了沉默。

他不知道雷蒙德为什么要邀请自己，而且，这个邀请真的是自己所理解的意思吗？他不是没经历过这样的事，只是都并不是太愉快的回忆，刚入行时他也曾因为急于求成而选择栖于他人身下，对方是个好的金主，给了他许多资源；然而在床笫方面，却算不得是个好床伴——倒不是说技术不好，而正是因为太有经验了，明白要怎样折磨他才能让他又痛苦又筋疲力尽又不至于受伤，出于受助者他则没有资格拒绝或反抗，因此那几年除了事业上有点成就之外，生活方面一塌糊涂。

在他得到了一个小说翻拍电影的配角之后，他的金主似乎是玩腻了，没有再主动联系他；又过了段时间，电影上映了，他却发现挂在对方名下、自己一直在用的信用卡被停了，对方帮他租的公寓，信箱里塞上了水电费账单，卡勒姆就明白，这一段关系是结束了。

然而需要用钱的地方还有很多，他目前手头只有一个正在拍摄的电影，片酬只结了一部分，勉强可以撑到拍摄结束；杀青之后，尾款又用来填之前那个窟窿。他盯着余额的那几位数一整晚，做了一个决定。

这不是他第一次做这件事，年轻时仗着身体好，觉得这项活计轻松又来钱快，也接了两单“生意”。后来决定洗手不干了，是因为从受孕到待产的这段时间太无聊，什么都不能做，只能待在疗养院里，觉得自己要被闷坏了，所以做了两单就又跑去接戏了。

而现在，他太过于渴望一段清闲的日子，同时又急需要钱，那家代孕中心保密工作做得很好，雇主给的定金也多，就又整理资料提交了过去。

很快他就收到了去体检的通知，他收拾行李住进了疗养院，经过一段时间的调理，他被推进手术室，再出来时，肚子里多了一个不属于他的受精卵。

他对待这件事如同工作，既然是工作，那就认真努力、恪守本分地去做好，他按时作息，定时定量摄入食物和补品，配合例行检查，每一次检查结果都会送到他的雇主手中，医生说雇主对他的情况感到很满意。

然而再怎么小心，也会发生始料未及的事情，阵痛如期到来，他躺上了产床，麻醉针刺入脊椎，如同之前的两次一样，他听从医生的指示，深呼吸，放松，用力。

他迷迷糊糊地感觉到，产程并不顺利，他不知道自己在产房里待了多久，只感觉到有什么东西从自己下身缓缓溢出，却没有听见预想中的啼哭，只能感觉到空气里的沉默渐渐凝固。

最终他们决定剖宫产，像是讨论如何宰杀一只羊，被缚在篱笆边的家畜并没有权利决定自己的命运。各种工具被推上来，麻醉师补了一针，氧气罩盖上他的鼻子，他半睡半醒，身体像在半空漂浮，又像在急速坠落，本该卸掉的重担依旧牢牢绑在他身上。

再次醒来，眼前不再是复眼一样的无影灯，而是病房白色的吊顶，他依旧戴着氧气罩，全身像被抽掉了筋似的抬一下手都费劲。不管结果如何，终于是不用再待在那个弥漫着血腥气息的手术室里了，他这样想着，闭上眼又睡着了。

麻药效果渐渐流失，还没睡多久他就又醒了，还见到一个陌生男人，站在床边。

护士进来换药，对方还没走，卡勒姆才想这就是那位雇主了。

按照卡勒姆拿到的协议，他和雇主是不能见面，所以他不知道这样的会面是否合适，不过既然是对方过来的，那么对于现在来说应该是没有问题。

根据护士的叙述，他才明白在过去的十几个小时里，自己经历了难产、顺转剖和大出血，现在且算是捡回一条命；孩子倒是平安降生了，不过需要住一下保温箱。

之前两次都不是这样的，看来这几年来岁数没白长。

雇主提出要补偿自己，而他并不觉得自己可以因此多拿报酬，那位男士还留下了名片，卡勒姆收下了，因为当时麻药刚过脑子还不清醒。不过收下是一回事，使用又是一回事，他留着这张名片，却没有拨过那个电话。他有什么立场要求更多呢？

他查了一下名片上的名字和公司，如果搜索结果正确的话，他的雇主来自一个规模不小的企业，要比较的话，和自己的前金主可以说是不相上下，这样一来，他更没有理由联系对方了，公司的工作已经够忙了，怎么可能有心思应付自己？

所以，卡勒姆也没想过他们有机会再见面，毕竟，再次的，他的那份合约上规定了不能联系雇主、不能和雇主见面，他还不想因为违反了规定而被拉进黑名单。

从往昔回到现在，那些画面飞快地跳过，“叮”的一声提醒他，他现下必须要面对的事情。

电梯合上门滑下楼去，这一层的走廊上只有他们两人，卡勒姆仍旧有些踟蹰，担心自己会错意，虽然都这么明显了，但他还是想确认一下。

“雷蒙德先生，”他深吸一口气，“我没有误会您的意思吧？”

雷蒙德的回答是飞快地刷卡开门，反应过来时他已经被按在了门背后，男人的呼吸带着雨的气息，如同骤雨一般攫住了他。

他的腰被搂住，整个背就贴在门上，木板上的装饰花纹硌得他有些不舒服，回应得有些潦草。

房门的电子锁发出自动反锁的声音，雷蒙德的手指摩挲着他的脸颊，微微偏头去吻得更深，他不敢用别的动作去回应，因为还不确定对方的目的；然而雷蒙德在这一吻结束后还舔了舔他的嘴唇，说：“现在不误会了吧？”

何止不误会，简直确定得不能再确定了。

他真的很白。

这是亚伯拉罕看到特纳的身体之后的第一个想法。

特纳没有拒绝他，只是说要先冲个澡，他同意了，和对方一起进入浴室。玻璃门关上后，特纳便跪下来，解开了他的裤子。

他实在很好奇，这个年轻人会做些什么。

特纳的手很白，指尖和关节呈现出柔润的粉色，浴室的灯光有些偏黄，就显得更新鲜可口。那双瘦长的手捧着他的阴茎，送进了他盯了一晚上的嘴唇里。

是的，不管是在放映厅里聊天时，还是在酒吧里抑或是电梯里，他的注意力都集中在特纳的嘴巴上，他依旧没观察出那到底是唇蜜还是嘴唇本身的颜色，和之前在病房里见到的苍白嘴唇形成鲜明对比，是生命力的鲜活的证据。

他低头看见特纳的头发有些乱，顺手捋了一下，特纳手口并用地把他弄硬，含到了最深处。

也不能说是前所未有的体验，亚伯拉罕也遇到过会深喉的床伴，但他能说在特纳这儿，体验比之前的好多了，仿佛生来就是干这个的。

特纳闭着眼含他，吮吸底下囊袋的时候，手指将茎身抬高，轻轻撸动顶端，将那两个球也舔湿，才又将整根含进去，亚伯拉罕能感觉到自己的顶端反复在他的喉咙进出，湿热的口腔黏膜温顺地缠绕他。

“行了。”他拍拍特纳的肩膀示意，年轻人便缓缓将他吐出，喉咙里发出“咕”的声音，随即仍然捧着他的性器，缓慢抚摸着，抬头看他，等待他下一步的指示。

他让特纳站起来，开始为对方脱衣服，领针、袖扣，一一解开取出，放在盥洗池边，他又转而去解青年衬衫的扣子，于是就看到了大片雪白的肌肤。

裤子也被褪去，他将特纳压在淋浴间亲吻，手在对方身体上抚摸，年轻身体的手感比想象中柔韧和柔软，再摸下去，摸到了小腹下方一道不大不小的疤痕。

“那是剖腹留下的。”特纳一边帮他解袖扣一边说。

特纳穿着三角内裤，隔着贴身布料他摸到了两瓣软肉；下身被掌控时，特纳发出一声急促的喘息，亚伯拉罕喜欢这个反应，便反复揉搓那里，同时埋头在他颈间舔舐。他的香水味很淡了，也许只是喷在衣服上。

揉得他的膝盖开始打飘之后，亚伯拉罕放过了他，然而又开始惦记他小腹上那道伤疤，他皮肤很白，因此再浅的痕迹也格外明显，像煮开的牛奶，晾出一层奶皮，轻轻晃动时，表面的一道褶皱。

特纳身上确实也仍有淡淡的奶香，如果那个孩子是他的，那么他现在还在哺乳期呢——亚伯拉罕这么想着，带着某种想象或希冀，含住他胸前的乳珠，吮出了声音。

手从内裤边缘伸进去，没有摸到预想中的体毛，亚伯拉罕不太确信地往下探，直到肉瓣之间仍是光滑的。

特纳的声音有些沙哑：“之前在医院，他们帮我剃掉了，为了方便检查……”

“唔嗯。”他拉下内裤，现在特纳下体完全赤裸了，那个地方比别的部位还要白，没有体毛的遮掩能看清整个的形状，花瓣在腿间闭合着，泛着淡淡的粉色。

“后来又长出来，我总觉得痒，不舒服，就直接除掉了——嗯……”

话语的尾音随着他探入手指的动作而骤然变弱。

那一处里里外外都是同样的湿润柔软，像浸在蚌壳里的肉，斧足轮廓鲜明，套膜湿滑，再往里撬开，便摸到中央的珍珠，捻住那颗珍珠，一汪水溢出来，流了他满手。

他旋着手指进入原本紧闭的肉穴，水又漫出来更多，滑溜溜的，使他轻易就进入更深，指肚轻轻磨蹭温热的内壁。

手指抽出来时，沾满了亮晶晶的体液，他将手举到特纳面前，青年立刻会意，含住他的手指，将那些液体都舔干净。

他觉得差不多了，拍拍特纳的屁股示意对方背过身去，特纳便乖乖地转过去，扶着花洒的开关和墙壁，张开双腿向他露出腿间微微张开的穴。像是花瓣展开了，花蕊和花珠浸泡在花蜜里，他扶着老二在那道缝上蹭了蹭，顶进了头部。

特纳努力抬着腰，配合他进入的动作，流着水的小口看起来很轻易就能插入，然而他挺进顶端依旧觉得有些困难。特纳太紧了，又热，他仿佛能听见那个狭窄洞口被自己的性器撕裂的声音。他不得不将自己抽出来，用手指去确认那处，简直担心自己进错了门。

特纳像是感觉到他的目光一样回头看他，弯低腰，用手分开臀瓣，那朵被他略作采撷的花便绽得更开，这画面太过于香艳，他倒抽一口气。

“没关系，直接进来，不过请慢一点。”

得到允许的亚伯拉罕又将性器推进了那处，如特纳所说，慢慢进入就顺利了许多，但还是感觉随时会被撑坏，随着楔入加深，他们也缓缓贴近，他把手覆上特纳的小腹，感受到手掌下皮肤和肌理的起伏与伸展。

特纳调整呼吸适应他的进入，还差一点点没入整根的时候，他使了坏，突然挺腰进到最深处，特纳呜咽一声，膝盖软了一下。

“好孩子。”他舔着年轻人的耳廓，手潜下去揉他们相连的部位，回想那个花蕊一样的小口是怎样把自己全都吞进去的。特纳抬起腰，穴口吮吸他的底端，他不确定这是不是故意的，因为对方分明还一副没有准备好的样子。

“我可以开始了吗？”他贴在特纳耳边，用气声询问。

特纳点点头：“可以，先生。”

他双手固定住对方的腰，缓缓将阴茎抽出来，又缓缓顶进去，对于特纳体内的感觉更加鲜明，肉道随着他抽出而恢复紧闭的状态，再进入时，紧窄的肉道又为他打开，并且溢出更多的爱液，让他进出的动作更顺利。

这副身体仿佛有魔力，比亚伯拉罕此前享用过的都更高大，却有着柔媚的性器官，亚伯拉罕像是不受控制一样，进入的速度一阵比一阵快，顶得特纳只能一下一下喘息，扶着墙壁的手也一下一下收紧，指尖抠着瓷砖的纹路。

卡勒姆有很长一段时间没有做过了，他本就不是需求很大的人，大概是前些年的透支以及生物自然的保护机制，自从妊娠之后更是清心寡欲，前前后后加起来，禁欲的日子已经差不多两年了。

幸好雷蒙德不是心急的人，或是出于对自己身体的好奇，他花了一些时间来探索卡勒姆，这段时间里，卡勒姆自己也准备得差不多了，他才正式开始这一次性事。

两个人都脱光了，雷蒙德才想起来浴室里没有安全套，卡勒姆告诉他自己现在在吃短效避孕药，他也就抛弃了这一念头。这一点倒和别的男人没什么不同。

雷蒙德的嘴唇在他的脖子和肩膀流连，他发现许多人喜欢这样做，大概是因为最能彰显自己“占有者”这一地位。卡勒姆也抬起头露出脖子配合他的动作，他舔完了，留下几个印记，又双手包住卡勒姆的胸玩弄，将乳尖夹在手指之间，手指揉捏整个胸部时，乳尖就被拉扯。

在妊娠之前，卡勒姆不太喜欢做爱时对方碰自己的胸，仿佛那是一个性器官一样；妊娠之后因为涨奶，则变成自己也不敢碰。而现在他发现自己的乳头因此而变得敏感了，被触碰时就仿佛有细细电流窜进心里，这感觉说不上是讨厌，也许是禁欲多时让他感官底线开始变化。他挺起胸去回应雷蒙德的抚摸，对方满意于他的顺从，呢喃着“好孩子”，亲吻他耳垂下方的皮肤，他识意地转过头来，用嘴唇蹭年长男人的下巴，默许或是期待亲吻，雷蒙德果然很受用，顺着下颌线吻过去，贴上他的嘴唇。

他的身体又被填满了，雷蒙德的尺寸不算小，进入时花了一点时间，还耐心地等他适应，得到许可之后才开始抽送。

很长一段时间里，对于卡勒姆而言，做爱是一项工作，虽然也有过享受的时候，但本质是不变的。他会投入、会意乱情迷，然而工作仍是工作。

从这一点出发，他算得上是敬业的，对方坐下来他便知道要膝行过去，拍屁股是趴下的信号，按住后脑勺就是要含到最深……这些小动作就像关键词对应的结果，他早已熟记在心，成了条件反射。

在此前，他也遇到过各种各样的人，其中不乏温柔而富有技巧的，因此雷蒙德算不上太特别，一切都按部就班地发生，他也循规蹈矩地作出反应，雷蒙德的手在他的胸腹之间来回摩挲，另一只手则盖住他的外阴，打着圈揉按他贲起的阴蒂，在被抚弄下体时他就会站不太稳，但还是努力并紧大腿，扶住墙壁，不让自己滑倒。

雷蒙德的呼吸变得浓重，一下一下打在他耳边，他痒得哆嗦了一下。

注意到了他的反应，雷蒙德笑出了声，故意在他耳边吹气：“你这里怕痒吗？”

他感觉到自己耳根都热了，“有一点，不过没关系。”

“我吹气的时候，你会吸得很紧。”雷蒙德吻他的下巴，“我可不敢再吹了。”

他点点头：“按照您的节奏就好。”

雷蒙德放过了他的耳朵，转而专注在他们结合的部位，感觉到有液体泄出在自己身体里时，他假装了也到了高潮，咬住嘴唇轻哼，阴道无规则地收缩，打飘的膝盖倒是真的，他又要张腿又要抬屁股，着实有点累。

发泄过的性器慢慢地抽出来，他立刻转过来跪下身去，把男人的阴茎用嘴清理干净，雷蒙德又摸了摸他的脑袋，这应该不是深喉的指示了。

亚伯拉罕不太喜欢过于聒噪的床伴，或是话多，床上床下，天南地北地聊个没完，或是叫床太夸张，像是要把方圆三公里的鸡都吸引过来，特纳的表现他有点满意。

今晚的第二次在床上进行，他们匆匆把身上的汗和别的液体冲干净，擦了身子倒进床垫，在房间顶灯下他又观察了特纳下身的器官，被他反复进出的穴口还微微张开着，能看见里面内壁的颜色。深粉色的花珠依旧挺立着，露出半个饱满可爱的球形。

他示意特纳和自己交换位置，第二轮让特纳自己来，年轻人会意地翻身伏在他腿间，手口并用地让他再次硬起来，这是今晚的第二次，因此特纳的动作放得很慢，下面的囊袋也照顾到了，含住其中一颗轻轻吮吸，再慢慢一点一点吐出来。他没有指示，特纳还是给了他几次深喉，又恰到好处地吐出，不让他过早缴械。

觉得差不多了，他让特纳骑上来，于是便正面看到了那个雌穴将自己吞进去的画面，和刚才看到的另一个角度一样热辣又刺激。特纳一边下沉身体一边调整呼吸，小腹起伏间那条伤疤也轻轻浮动。

因为是由特纳主动，亚伯拉罕也就没有再指示任何事情，完全吞入后，特纳俯身亲吻他的脖子、喉结、胸膛，手指也流连于他的手臂线条，随即便支起膝盖上下吞吐。

这样的姿势会进入得更深，两人的结合也更紧密，不久前刚使用过的甬道还十分柔软，很快特纳的动作便加快了节奏。他的浴袍还穿在身上，身体起伏时滑下半边，露出牛奶色的肩膀和胸膛。

亚伯拉罕感觉自己顶到了什么东西，软软的一小块，在特纳坐下来，吃到最深的时候就会有这样的感觉。他不太确定，等特纳又骑了一会儿，才敢肯定自己的发现。

“慢一点。”他轻抚特纳的小腹，平坦得看不出曾经妊娠。

特纳乖乖地放慢了速度，那种感觉更为明显。再次进入到最深处时他按住特纳的肩膀：“那是什么？”

特纳愣了一下，不明白他的话。

他自己身体力行顶了一下那个部位，特纳一个没撑住呻吟出来。

“这里，是什么？”他又问。

特纳没有直接回答，脸上升起淡淡的红晕，深呼吸几下，前后蹭着，他感觉自己又进入得更深了一点，那块软肉中心的小口张开了，轻轻吮吸他的顶端。

其实他早就有了答案，只是不肯定，现在则是得到了回答。

这一发现让他感到更加刺激，等不及特纳继续动作，就着这样结合的姿势，将特纳推倒在床上，继续研磨那个小口。

正面仰躺被进入的姿势让他又有新的发现，他挺入最深的时候，特纳的小腹会被他顶起，年轻人脸上的表情也会变得更脆弱。征服感令他头脑发热，双手托着特纳的臀瓣固定住，反复小幅度对准那处抽插研磨，特纳的小腹也不住起伏，最终泄下劲来，那个小口张开更多，他微微用力，顶了进去。

特纳张着嘴，发出溺水一样的声音，眼角溢出泪水，亚伯拉罕张开手掌贴上他的小腹，问：“难受吗？”

他摇摇头，蹭乱了头发。

“太久没做，适应得有点慢。”他的声音略微沙哑，带着鼻音，像是已经哭过，“对不起。”

“你不必为此道歉。”亚伯拉罕调整姿势让他们贴得更近，捧着他的脸亲了一下，“我能继续吗？”

他点点头：“请继续吧。”

亚伯拉罕贴着他的脸颊确认他的状态，这才继续抽送，顶进那一处的感觉和刚才在浴室里那一次不同，顶端先是抵上那团软肉，变着角度将它蹭开，随即进入更深处，深处的小口沿着顶端的形状密密地箍住，更柔软的触感也缠上来，攒动着吮吸，官能和征服感一拥而上，令他颤栗，继而更大力地向特纳挞伐。

因为是第二次，他没有泄得很快，换了好几个姿势，还干进了特纳后面的小洞，最终抵着那个小口，释放出今晚的第二发，抱住年轻人，不住喘气。特纳哭着高潮了，他进入的地方涌出了一波又一波温热的透明体液，小腹痉挛，全身都变成了粉红色。

那一圈软肉还裹着他阴茎的头部，稍微动一下，特纳就哭得更厉害，咬着嘴唇，抽抽嗒嗒了好一会儿，才注意到他在盯着自己，颤抖着手胡乱抹掉眼泪，露出了红红的眼睛。

“对不起，我太久没……”

话语后半截被亚伯拉罕吞进了嘴里，他肆意舔吸那张吝于给出反馈的唇，特纳哭得一抽一抽的，还是抬起手臂环住他的脖子要回应他，出了薄汗的皮肤刚碰到是略凉的，贴上去之后就很快感受到年轻的热度，暖暖地熨贴过来。

又亲又蹭好一会儿，他吻了一下特纳的脸颊：“你还好吗？”

特纳很快回答：“我很好，先生。”眼睛却还红着，像小兔子。

他摸了摸对方的小腹，摸到了浅浅的伤疤，叹道：“是我太心急了。”

“不是的，”特纳摇摇头，卷发蹭到他的脸上，“您也很好。”

意料之中的回答，这一点倒是中规中矩。

他动了动腰，特纳也抬起一侧的腿，让他将自己抽出来，随即像在浴室里那样，用嘴巴清理他沾了体液的性器。他低头看对方半侧躺着的身体，腰上还有自己的指印，身上零星缀着牙印和吻痕，也是自己留下的，如果明天要拍泳池写真，估计会让化妆师不太高兴。

清理完毕后，年轻人翻身下床，说了一声“我去放水”，便走进浴室。

他的脑子还没太转得过来，听了好一会儿的水声，才反应过来，坐到床头，拿起内线电话叫了客房服务。

挂了电话，他也走进浴室，浴缸放了三分之一满的水，特纳在盥洗池低着头冲洗自己的头发，依旧是不着寸缕，直起身时腰和腿的肌肉慢慢绷紧又放松，形成丰富流畅的身体曲线变化。

看见站在门边的亚伯拉罕，特纳让出了盥洗池前的位置，扯了毛巾罩住自己的脑袋，胡乱擦了几下，对亚伯拉罕说：“还得等一会儿。”

亚伯拉罕拉开淋浴房的门，“没关系，我用这里。”

特纳穿回刚才的浴袍，靠在盥洗池边等浴缸放满。亚伯拉罕随意地冲了一下，就出来擦身子，特纳适时递上毛巾，帮他擦掉背上够不到的水珠。

穿好了衬衫和裤子，特纳低头帮他扣上袖扣的时候，他开口：“我点了餐，待会儿就送到，换被单的也会过来，你吃点东西休息一下，明天再回去。”

是提议也是命令，特纳不去拒绝，只是点点头：“我明白了，谢谢。”随即又拿来外套替他穿上。

打开房门之前亚伯拉罕突然想起了什么，回头问他：“你的银行账号还是之前那个吗？”

他愣了一下，点点头：“是的，先生。”

亚伯拉罕也点点头，摸了摸他的头发：“快去，把头发擦干点。”

“我明白了。”

走出酒店大堂时，雨已经停了，车也等在正对着大门的位置。司机下车为他开门，他坐定之后拿出手机检查邮箱，车子滑进车河，夜晚到了将深未深的时候。亚伯拉罕回头看矗立在自己身后的建筑，华灯点点，而他也曾是其中一盏。


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 他们第二次见面，亚伯拉罕作了一个决定。卡勒姆遇到了一位故人，让他回想起了不愿记起的往事。

卡勒姆近期也有戏拍，是个小制作电影。和雷蒙德的重逢，就当作生活中的小插曲，在这之后，拍戏、健身，一切按部就班前行。

这阶段的工作之后，他还没有一个具体计划，原本进入这一行就是为了挣钱，现在也不需要那么多钱了。他有一些积蓄，勉强可以衣锦还乡，因此渐生退隐的念头。不过他才三十出头，宣布退隐也许早了些……

在这反反复复的犹豫中，日子一天一天过去。

他下了夜戏，从剧组的甜点桌顺了一个可颂和一个纸杯蛋糕，一边剥开纸杯一边走出拍摄的大楼，司机把车开出来，刚想上车，路边一辆原本熄火的车突然亮起了灯，驾驶座上的人摇下车窗：“特纳先生？”

“是的，我是。”他弯下腰去看车里的人，西装领带白手套，估计也是工作人员，“请问有什么事吗？”

“雷蒙德先生请您过他那儿一趟。”

卡勒姆一下子没反应过来，想了半天才从脑海中搜寻出这个名字，接着他记起来，这个人是首映礼那天帮雷蒙德撑伞的人。

他没再问什么，把包交给了助理，自己只留了手机和钥匙，开门上了车。

这次是另一家酒店，他拍戏在郊区，酒店就在入城路口，是近两年新建的，形式类似度假村，因此楼房不高，主楼之后，精致的小型别墅散落在树林间。司机把他交给大堂，大堂把他交给当班经理，经理又把他交给观光车司机，辗转几手，他终于站在了其中一幢别墅门前。

穿过入户花园，他摁响门铃，大门自动打开。他换了鞋踏上走廊，走廊尽头像是餐厅的地方隐约传来乐声。雷蒙德从那里冒出头：“啊，你来了。”

餐桌上放了两人份的头盘，雷蒙德让他坐下来吃饭，他说在剧组吃过了，对方皱起眉：“几块小饼干能算一餐？”

这听起来像是长辈对晚辈观念的不认同，卡勒姆放弃解释自己要控制食量之类的事情，洗了手便上了座。

酒已经醒好了，是基本上没有酒精的起泡酒；切得方方正正的香草腌三文鱼点缀着香料，放在一口大小的勺子里。他把自己的份吃光了，又掰了两口法棍；厨师适时地上来置换餐盘，在他们面前列上意面、生火腿和奶酪。

卡勒姆在控制淀粉摄入，但还是吃了一半主食，并且把里面的青口贝挑出来吃光了以表示对厨师的肯定。

一餐下来，他吃得还是比雷蒙德少，酒倒是喝得多，像饮料一样酸酸甜甜又顺喉，他谢绝厨师帮忙，自己倒了好几杯。

雷蒙德放下餐巾上了楼，示意他也跟上去，他帮厨师收了盘子，洗了手，把唱片机的唱针移开，上楼之后雷蒙德已经换上了浴袍。

见他迟来，雷蒙德也没有问原因，指了指浴室让他进去。他像之前的每一次一样，冲澡之后给自己扩张，然后才裹上浴袍走出去。

偶尔，亚伯拉罕会想起特纳的脸。

在病床上苍白的、在首映礼上疏离的、在酒吧和电梯里拘谨带着讶异的、在自己身下哭泣的。

如果是别人，一面之缘不会让他印象如此深刻，然而——虽然——没有血缘关系，但特纳也算得上是他孩子的父亲。

亚伯拉罕知道什么样的人会去代孕赚钱，也明白他们这一行里的潜规则，特纳这个年纪，对于他的邀约并不惊讶，应对可以说得上是熟练，说明之前也一定有过同样的事情。

但是亚伯拉罕依旧不觉得他跟那些为了上位、为了钱会不顾一切的人是一样的。

特纳的信息不难打听，他很快就知道了对方最近的拍戏地点，于是发出了第二次邀请。

特纳跪在床沿，想掀开他的浴袍，他说：“你上来。”

“我脚还湿着。”特纳摇摇头。

“没关系，上来。”

特纳在摇头之后就马上有了动作，从床头抽了纸巾快速地踩几下，将脚上的水滴蹭干净。

“过来这儿。”他朝特纳伸出手。

特纳没有迟疑，借着床垫的力坐在他的腿上，他才注意到年轻人的眼睛是蓝色的，接着便想起了那天晚上这双蓝眼睛流泪的样子。

“晚餐味道怎么样？”他摸了摸特纳的脖子，从脖子摸到脸颊。

对方点点头：“虾很好吃。”

“你喜欢吃海鲜？”

“之前当模特时挨过饿，现在吃什么都觉得好吃。”

这倒是意料之外的回答，亚伯拉罕不禁笑了。特纳侧头，动作极小，蹭着他的掌心，白皙的脸带着水的凉意。

亚伯拉罕轻轻抚摸他的嘴唇，微微用力按压，他就知道张嘴将手指含进去，柔软舌尖润湿手指之后，亚伯拉罕把手指抽出来，沿着下巴摩挲着向下，划过喉结，食指挑开浴袍，拇指摁上已经挺立的乳尖。大概是因为没有哺过乳，乳晕的颜色仍旧偏浅；去抚摸另外一侧，特纳低下头，睫毛遮住了那双蓝眼睛，胸却蹭着他的手，像是想要更多的触碰。

“喜欢我这样做吗？”亚伯拉罕倾身去吻他的眼睛，两个人之间的距离更近了，亚伯拉罕能感受到特纳身上淡淡的水汽，睫毛在他嘴唇下轻轻颤动，接着缓缓闭上眼睛。

“……舒服。”他吻上特纳的唇，让对方的回答只剩下一声若有若无的低喃。

他知道特纳已经准备好了，否则不会在水声停止之后还待在浴室里这么久。前面的雌穴不用扩张，那么便是后面的那一个。

特纳伏在他面前，浴袍被掀到腰后，两个肉洞都袒露出来，他伸手去碰了一下紧闭的后穴，湿滑的，像水面的小小漩涡。

“可以直接进来，先生。”特纳回头，带着鼻音对他说。

他不置可否，被特纳侍弄到勃起的阴茎在那上面磨蹭。特纳也翘起屁股回应他，蹭到会阴的时候身体轻颤，压抑着声音再度开口：“求您，进来。”

亚伯拉罕不得不承认，男人都会想要这个，另一方的臣服与哀求，令主导者更为兴奋。

“是这个吗？”他插入顶端，浅浅抽送。

“是的，先生。”特纳的声音里带了哭腔，手指紧紧抓着枕套，膝盖已经开始痉挛，“求求您，给我。”

他深吸一口气，缓缓全根没入，特纳从耳根到脖子，以肉眼可见的速度变成深粉色。他不由得好奇，那片小小的粉色的耳垂，尝起来是什么味道。这么想着也就这么做了，进入到最深处的时候，他俯身去含住了那片小小的软肉，靠得近了，听见特纳小声的喘息，像猫咪谨慎地舔碗里的水。

“感觉还好吗？”

特纳点点头，他便开始抽插，后穴的温度比前面的高，也比前面的软，好像轻易就能弄坏，特纳的反应也在强调这一点，他往里面顶一下，年轻人就轻哼一声，他试着换角度，顶端缓缓碾过内壁，似乎是碰到了敏感处，特纳的腰在那一瞬间软了下来，努力想撑住，他又来了一下，便又塌了下去。

亚伯拉罕握住抓着枕套的那只手，嘴唇贴着特纳的后背，“是这里吗？”说着还小幅度地戳刺。

他的声音像在沙漠中跋涉了许久，喑哑而疲惫，“是的……先生。”

另一只手探下去，在花穴外摸到了一手的水，沿着小腹向上攀援，一道水痕从鼠蹊延伸到胸口。

“乖孩子。”亚伯拉罕在他的肩膀亲了一口，嘴唇摩挲他的发尾，下身却不留情地顶弄起来。他只能发出无力的哭叫，没被浴袍遮住的部分渗出薄汗，浸上了亚伯拉罕的皮肤，到最后连腰都没有力气了，全凭亚伯拉罕扶着，然而还是被顶得不住向前滑，亚伯拉罕拉回来几次，失去了耐心，将他翻过身，两手托着他的臀瓣再次进入。

于是亚伯拉罕看清了特纳脸上的表情，蓝眼睛哭得红了一圈，嘴唇被咬肿了，胸口还有自己的牙印；再往下看，花穴半张，溢出透明的爱液，肉洞被撑到会阴也近乎透明，紧紧咬着自己的阴茎。这样的画面让他的脑子骤然一片空白，发了狠地提起特纳的腰往自己胯下送，自己也往前顶，特纳又呻吟一声，但还是抬腿环住他的腰，在他的顶弄之下脚跟无意识地叩着他的后腰，像催促和邀请。

最后一阵快速挺动的时候，特纳的小腹开始痉挛，连带着胸口也在震颤着起伏，呜咽再跟不上他进入的节奏，他也重重顶进去，射在温暖的穴道里。

特纳的额头上都是汗，胸口也湿湿的，亚伯拉罕故意将一部分精液抹在他胸口，他才动一下就流了下来，流进了浴袍的前襟里。他很慢地用浴袍擦了一下，指尖爬伸向亚伯拉罕撑在床上的手，握住，拇指摩挲着手腕内侧。

“你明天还要去剧组吗？”

“是的，先生。”

亚伯拉罕翻身下床，“那你今晚就在这休息，明天早上会有车送你过去。”

“好的，先生。”特纳侧躺着看他，眼角还红着，让眼神像带了春意。他走进浴室之前忍不住拍了拍年轻人的屁股，特纳轻哼一声，不像是反感。

跟上次一样，雷蒙德冲了澡就离开了，卡勒姆勉强平复呼吸，爬起来洗了手，帮他扶平衣领、扣上袖扣。他出门前又拍了下卡勒姆的屁股。

按照房间内的张贴提示，卡勒姆把穿过的衣服放进置物篮，又把篮子放在厨房，冲了澡换了干净的睡袍，趴在床上刷了会儿推特，就睡着了。

第二天醒来，衣服果然洗好烘干摆在了房门前，餐桌上罗列了种类丰富的早餐，还是昨晚那位厨师，问他要咖啡还是果汁。

“雷蒙德先生交代我务必要监督您吃饱。”

他点点头算是应允，但是早起实在是没有胃口，吃了炒蛋加豆子就放下叉子了，厨师包了一份三明治，让他带着路上吃，他不好拒绝，只能收下。

助理已经等在片场，卡勒姆把三明治递给她：“喏，早起补贴。”

她对于昨晚的事情绝口不提，道了谢便拆开大快朵颐。

卡勒姆以为自己能够很快就忘记这两次有些荒诞的经历，然而那天晚上他穿的外套总是忘记洗，度假酒店的洗衣液和柔软剂留香极久，一闻到那股香味，记忆便涌入脑海。

与地位不对等的人相处，对他而言不是很好的体验，过去的几年里他深受其苦，然而却躲不开，毕竟在这个圈子里不可避免地要跟这类人扯上关系，思来想去，退隐的念头又蠢蠢欲动。

雷蒙德依旧时不时让人把他运过去，做一次或者两次，结束之后便离开，第二天他的户头就会多出一笔钱，足够付他这个月的房租。

偶尔他也会好奇，自己身上哪一点吸引了对方——说吸引有点自大了，但他想不出别的词——他不年轻，自然也就不漂亮了，双性的身体虽然不常见，但只要对方想，总能找到更好的；至于他们的另一层关系，就更说不过去，一般的代孕雇主在整个合作阶段都没有见过孕妇，更别提合作结束之后。

不过尽管好奇，卡勒姆也没傻到当面问出口，不该问的他绝对不会问，不好奇任何事情，这大概就是雷蒙德选择他的原因了。

这样的日子过了半年，电影里他的部分快要杀青了，正是不能松懈的时候；然而雷蒙德的车来了，他还是得去。剧组换了个地方拍摄，他被带去的酒店也换了一个，依旧是吃饭，做爱，独自睡到天亮。

这一天他的工作结束得很早，走出片场没有见到那辆熟悉的黑色宾利，便让司机载自己回了家，点了外卖洗了澡，门铃便响了，他以为是送餐员，打开对讲便说：“放在门口就好，钱我在线上结了，谢谢。”

然而对讲机里传来的是熟悉的声音：“我是亚伯拉罕。”

啊，是的，雷蒙德的名字叫亚伯拉罕。

卡勒姆觉得自己应该装一个可视对讲了。

雷蒙德进了门，卡勒姆帮他脱外套挂好，他看到卡勒姆的头发还湿着，皱了皱眉：“快去把头发吹干。”

卡勒姆应了，但还是给他倒了水才回浴室去吹头发，再出来时外卖袋子已经放在了餐桌上。

“这是晚餐？”雷蒙德问。

卡勒姆点点头，把包装袋打开，他只点了自己的份，当然。但是既然雷蒙德来了，总得想办法弄点什么给客人吃。

“您要吃吗？”他拆了餐具要递给雷蒙德，对方略一思考，在他对面坐下了。他便把炒面推到对面去，自己开了另外一个包装里的虾饺。这本来是他明天的早餐，他还特地嘱咐汤和虾饺分开装。

他实在是好奇，为什么雷蒙德会来他家，见面的目的当然只有一个，但是非得是今天不可吗？着急到追来家里的程度？

不过他还是没有问出口，吃完了之后他收拾餐盒，给雷蒙德泡了茶，又去漱了口，雷蒙德还是坐在餐桌边，对他说：“过来这儿。”

他走过去，被握住了手，男人微微用力往自己的方向拽了一下，他明白这是什么意思，扶着对方的肩膀坐到了大腿上。

雷蒙德抬头吻了他，吮吸他嘴唇的同时手也伸进睡衣里。他闭上眼睛，手臂环住对方的脖子，弓起背让更多的背部皮肤贴上那双手。

亚伯拉罕很难解释自己来到特纳住处的原因，于是将其总结为一时兴起。

特纳和别的年轻人没有什么两样，鞋子乱丢，毛毯随便堆在沙发上，抱枕的配色乱七八糟，懒得做饭就叫中餐馆外卖，不是说要控制体重吗？这种重油重盐的东西只会适得其反吧？

亚伯拉罕摸着他的背脊，能感觉到肋骨的形状，也不像是需要戒这个戒那个的样子。他身上比较有肉的地方大概就是屁股了，亚伯拉罕顺着背往下摸进家居裤里，直接就碰到了臀肉——他没有穿内裤。亚伯拉罕一手包住一边，重重揉捏，他轻哼着，搂住脖子的手紧了一紧。

他被放在刚才亲手擦干净的餐桌上，亚伯拉罕扒掉他的裤子，用阴茎在两个穴之间蹭，把会阴蹭得湿泞，“想要我操哪里？”亚伯拉罕胡乱蹭上他的腿根，周围那一块都沾上了顶端泌出的前液，“嗯？”

细瘦的手固定住那根乱蹭的东西，抵到了阴道口，微微用力，压了进去。

亚伯拉罕确实更喜欢那里。他没有拒绝，将自己缓缓顶入。这个角度能看到他进入时对方身体和表情的变化，小腹起伏，咬嘴唇皱眉，随着顶端深入，眉头渐渐展开，脸颊升上柔润的红，眼睛也溢出春意；发现自己被盯着，还抓住他的手转移他的注意力。

接着他开始挺动，握住特纳的手去摸他们结合的地方，年轻人知道他的意图，把沾到爱液的手指放到嘴边吮吸。他笑着掌掴特纳的臀肉，往下摸到膝弯，把特纳的腿抬高，让那朵被采撷的花露出来更多，继而更用力地操弄。

他射在里面的时候狠狠顶了一下，整个顶端卡进了宫口，动作过大连带着餐桌都在晃动，摆在餐桌上的花瓶被震倒，滚落到地上摔碎了。

特纳还沉浸在接连几次高潮的余韵中，眼神朦胧没有焦点，他就着这个姿势挺动几下，让那个紧紧的小口挤出余下的精液。

“我会赔偿你的。”他指的是花瓶。

特纳眨眨眼，眼神逐渐聚焦，反应过来他在说什么，摇了摇头：“没关系，我也不是很喜欢这个花瓶。”

雷蒙德补偿了他不止一个花瓶——不止花瓶。又是一场夜戏结束，他被接到酒店，雷蒙德和宵夜在那里等着了；然而那天晚上他不是一个人睡的，雷蒙德留了下来，熄灯之后搂着他入睡，第二天早上他起来洗漱准备出门，雷蒙德也醒了，他还在刷牙，就被抱着蹭，明显勃起的东西陷进他的股沟。他漱好口，擦干净嘴巴，帮对方含了一会就被抱到盥洗池上准备插入，然而开工时间就要到了，他试探着问能不能用嘴。

雷蒙德嗤了一声：“我让帕里跟你们导演说，你的镜头明天再拍。”帕里是助理的名字。

这是解释，也是命令，他没有立场去拒绝，只能接受安排。

第二周，帕里单独来找他，拿着房屋租赁合同和一份协议。房屋租赁合同他没细看，协议倒是看了一遍，里面规定了一些事情，明确了他目前的责任和义务，以及能够得到的东西，唯独没有时限，这说明这段合作关系可能随时结束。

很快他就搬进了新的公寓，比之前的宽敞明亮，站在阳台能看到屋后的公园，雷蒙德带了红酒作为乔迁礼物，不过他没喝多少，一部分被灌进了两个穴里，一小部分被雷蒙德倒在他身上舔掉，一小部分是滴在雷蒙德的阴茎上由他来舔掉，剩下的在摇晃中流到了地毯上，正儿八经喝下肚的大概只有两三口。

直肠吸收的酒精让他醉意上来得更快，性事后半段就迷迷糊糊了，雷蒙德正好把他摆出能插到最深的姿势，硬挺的性器将酒液推得更深，他里里外外，醉了个彻底。

然而醉归醉，该做的事他还没忘，滑下沙发捧着男人发泄后的家伙，认认真真地清理干净。

“乖孩子。”雷蒙德摸摸他的脑袋。他借着酒劲傻笑：“当然啊！”

雷蒙德低头亲了下他的头发，转身去浴室了。他扯了毯子裹住自己，等对方从浴室里出来才爬起来，摇摇晃晃地走过去。

“不用……帮忙。”他摆摆手。

冲了个热水澡，他清醒了一些，水放好了就躺进浴缸里，打开按摩开关，枕着台阶，意识又开始放空。

不知道过了多久，他感觉到有人拍自己的脸，烦躁地挥掉那只手，对方还不依不饶，还晃他的肩膀：“特纳，醒醒！”

这个声音确实让他清醒了，比闹钟效果还好。

雷蒙德一只脚踩进了浴缸里，扶着他的肩，盯着他。

“我没睡着。”他抢先声明。

“我知道。”雷蒙德没再看他，抬脚踏了出去，“我是来问你睡衣放在哪。”

他这才注意到，男人身上仅仅围着浴巾。

他们俩身高差不多，所以卡勒姆的睡衣雷蒙德穿着也合适，但是看起来真够奇怪的——他是说，雷蒙德这样的人，要么是穿丝绸睡袍，要么是穿五星级酒店的纯白浴袍，这样才对，穿着他的睡衣，怎么看都不对劲。

不过毕竟他醉了，也没有多问，强打精神烘干头发、漱口，迅速钻进了被窝。

雷蒙德从床的另一侧翻身过来，手臂横在他身上——这张床可真大啊，睡两个人还能翻身，卡勒姆这么想着，头一歪就睡着了。

剧组里他的工作结束了，这一段时间都没有活儿，再加上醉酒，一觉睡到了日上三竿，雷蒙德早就醒了，靠在床头，拿着iPad浏览网页。

“早上好。”他含含糊糊地说。

“早上好。”雷蒙德把屏幕递到他面前，“来选一个。”

他眯着眼睛，看清屏幕上的内容之后突然精神了：“……不用了，先生。”

“怎么？我说过要赔你一个花瓶的。”

“我也说过我不喜欢那个花瓶。”

“所以让你选一个喜欢的。”

他哪里敢选，那个碎掉的花瓶是他在杂货店买的，当时他刚搬家，想着应该送自己一个礼物——屏幕上的花瓶随便一个就能买几十个原来的那个。

“反正，反正……还会碎掉。”他把脸埋到了枕头里。

“嗯？”雷蒙德听懂了他的言外之意，用力揉了一把他的头发，“那我下次小心一点好了？”

他说不出话了。

在亚伯拉罕的坚持下，特纳还是选了一个花瓶，不过没再摆在餐桌上，而是放在了带门的橱柜里。亚伯拉罕明白他的意图，所以偶尔会拿出来赏玩，又故意手滑，让花瓶差点掉下来，他每次都一副紧张的样子，亚伯拉罕乐此不疲。

从一开始，亚伯拉罕就抱着收养小狗的心态。在宠物医院捡回来的、被遗弃的小狗，害怕被再度遗弃，于是不敢再靠近人类，有吃的放在面前也不敢动嘴——年轻人的这些小心思他一眼就看穿。

于是他就好奇，怎样才能让小狗卸下心防呢？是丰富的食物吗？是温暖的壁炉、舒适的小窝吗？还是恰当的保护和自由，以及随时准备好的怀抱呢？

卡勒姆的朋友不多，瓦妮莎是唯一一个来祝贺他乔迁的人。她在房子四处转了一圈，比他还满意。

“喜欢的话就过来住啊。”他半开玩笑地邀请。

“我怎么敢？我还想在圈子里混。”

他们聊了一会，话题不可避免地转移到了雷蒙德身上。

“他人还不错。”卡勒姆简单总结，“比上一个好多了。”

上一段类似的关系，像是一个横亘几年的噩梦，他知道自己身处梦中，却不能、也不敢醒来。

瓦妮莎看起来没有太开心，“上次一开始，你也说他对你不错。”

“也许吧，可能那时候我看人不准。”他耸耸肩，“况且，我还能怎么样呢？”

这倒是真的。如果他拒绝——不管是这一个还是上一个，不管是在哪一个阶段——那么他的演艺生涯基本上就画上句号了，对方有得是办法来整他，而如果只是针对他一个人，那也无所谓，但是他还有别的在意的事情。这也是他走到今天这步的原因。

“你总是觉得自己是可以牺牲掉的，这让我很担心。你自己的人生规划中，都没有你自己。”

“现在不会了，那些事情已经解决了。”他故意晃肩膀逗她笑，“我可以去做自己喜欢的事情了。”

他的目的达到了，瓦妮莎捶了一拳他：“哦，这倒让我嫉妒了。”

说是可以做自己喜欢的事情，卡勒姆自己也没什么计划。他现在最喜欢的事情就是天天躺着，然而这种工作态度也太消极了。经纪人那边送来了几个剧本和广告，他还在挑，他总是演有家庭问题的角色，虽然比花瓶强多了，但是对于揣摩角色和演技又是一个考验。

雷蒙德并不过多干涉他的工作——至少在表面上是如此。他知道手头的剧本应该有一部分是在对方的授意下送来的，如果是在以前，他会毫不客气地选制作最大、导演知名度最广，或是戏份最多的那一个，但是今时不同往日，他手中的筹码在渐渐减少，不敢做太出格的事情了。

他最终选择了一个时代剧的剧本，这类剧目通常关注度不高，作为新的开始很合适。广告他交给经纪人来选，对方比他更了解行情。

搬进新公寓后，他为雷蒙德服务的地点就不再是酒店了；雷蒙德再来找他，也不会吃了饭就直奔主题，而是陪他看剧本或是聊天，有时候还看他做饭。偶尔，有那么一瞬间，他会觉得他们是普通室友，或是朋友，这只是一次平凡无奇的周末小聚，他们有各自的人生轨迹，彼此支持又互不干涉。然而一转身，就看清自己身处何方，这所房子无时无刻不在提醒他，他与面前的人之间应该是怎样的关系。

尽管如此，他们之间确实在趋向于亲密，这段日子来的相处让他们彼此变得熟悉，那些错觉又开始冒头，卡勒姆在这矛盾的两极中逐渐沉沦。

新的广告商举行了酒会，卡勒姆被邀请出席了，毫不意外在宴会厅看到了雷蒙德，雷蒙德也看到了他，隔着人群向他点了点头。就像是最初那晚，他对雷蒙德做的那样。

在他的公寓之外，他们是没有任何交集的，雷蒙德没有交代过什么，他们的协议上也没有规定，是卡勒姆为自己制定的准则，不对任何人透露自己和雷蒙德的关系。

他拿了小吃，跟几个还算脸熟的人寒暄，聊了几句，有人加入了谈话。他抬头看清来人之后，借口碟子里的东西吃光了，要去补充甜点，离开了交谈圈。

然而对方又跟了过来，用餐夹往他碟子里夹了一个迷你可颂。

他后退半步，保持微笑：“谢谢，雷德梅恩先生。”

“公共场合，不必做得这么明显吧？”雷德梅恩脸上也挂着公式一样的笑容，“好歹装一下给记者们看。”

“这里没有记者，所以没有必要。”他并不想多说，点了点头就走了，要不是不合礼节，他都要中途离场了，反正没人注意到他，只要对方不再拉着他聊天。

“那别的人呢？”雷德梅恩紧走几步跟上他，假装说笑拍了拍他的肩膀，“我们好歹合作过，不能太生疏呀。”

他们走到了人群边缘，离开大厅，到了露台上。晚上气温低了，露台上没什么人，正好能说个清楚。

“我以为我们已经说得很清楚了。”卡勒姆放下餐盘，把手放进了裤兜里，“不再单独见面，见面也不交谈。”

雷德梅恩拿起刚才自己放进去的可颂咬了一口：“那是你和汉娜约定的，我和你的话有另外的解决方法。”

“那天你不是这样说的。”

“当着她的面，我只能这么说。”他无辜地摊手，“不然我就见不到我的孩子了，她做得出来。”

卡勒姆深吸一口气，冷空气灌进肺里，让自己冷静一些，“……既然说了，就麻烦你做到。”

“我以为你也喜欢我。”他吃完可颂，抽出手帕擦了擦手指，又卷起来，放回口袋里。

“已经不了，先生。”卡勒姆冷冷地说，“你又想要自由的感情，又放不下现有的家庭，两者是不能兼得的。”

“我愿意试一试。”雷德梅恩露出了真诚的笑容。

“去找别人试吧，我不能耽误你。”他摆摆手，决定结束话题，“不必在我身上浪费时间。”

“要是我说，我觉得不浪费呢？”

“但我觉得是浪费。”

身后宴会厅的大门打开，里面的暖气吹了出来，暖得他一个激灵，在室外待久了，身体有点僵硬，他很慢地拿起餐盘，向雷德梅恩道别：“我希望你能够尊重我的想法。再见了。”

“我并没有——”雷德梅恩还想说些什么，被叉子掉落的声音打断，卡勒姆转身时撞上了一个人，手里的餐盘打翻了，叉子掉在了地上。

卡勒姆不敢抬头，倒不是因为弄掉叉子太失礼，而是因为他撞上的人是——

“雷蒙德先生。”他小声地说。

“嗯。”雷蒙德应了一声，把餐盘托稳，放回他手里，没有看他，直接对雷德梅恩说，“晚上好。”

他捡起叉子想交给不远处的侍者，却被雷蒙德拉住了。

“晚上好，您应该是……”雷德梅恩略一思索，说了一个企业的名字，“雷蒙德先生。”

“幸会，我看过您的作品，影帝实至名归。”雷蒙德同他握手，没有打算展开更多交谈，直奔主题，“我是来找卡尔的，我没打扰你们吧？”

“说不上是有，”雷德梅恩脸上的社交微笑，卡勒姆见过了无数次，“请快点回大厅里吧，外面冷。”

“那他我就带走了。”雷蒙德点点头，手放在卡勒姆背后，将他带回了宴会厅。

从室外回到室内，熏风扑面而来，他又全身上下一哆嗦，雷蒙德拿过他手里的盘子交给门边的侍应，又拿了热毛巾给他擦手。

往前走了几步，见他没有跟着，雷蒙德回头给了他一个眼神。他背后一凉，放好毛巾跟了上去。

无巧不成书，这次的宴会也是在他们重逢的那一个酒店，雷蒙德按了电梯，电梯到了，自己先走了进去，对卡勒姆说：“35楼。”

电梯门合上，看着数字往上跳了好几个，卡勒姆摁另一边电梯，上到了35楼。

35楼只有两个套房，其中一间的门开着，他走到门前往门缝里看，确认雷蒙德在里面，才敲门进去。

关上门，他就像回答问题一样乖乖解释：“他是拍电影认识的。”还报告了电影的名字和拍摄地点。

“嗯。”雷蒙德把酒倒进醒酒器，在沙发上坐了下来。

他没走过去，依旧站在玄关，鞋子都没脱，继续说：“我们有对手戏。”

“噢。”雷蒙德还是微微侧着头看他。

他深吸一口气，像是决定拔出握在手里的手榴弹的保险栓一样：“大概三年前，我跟他上过床，不止一次，我知道他已婚，但还是这么做了；我们保持了一段时间这样的关系，并且暂时不打算结束，后来他的妻子发现了，要求我跟他断绝关系，所以两年前我就不再跟他联系了，私下交谈也没有。”想了想，又补充，“除了今晚。”

他说了一长串，雷蒙德还是保持着刚坐下去时的姿势，让他看不懂脸上的表情，不知道接下来该说什么了。

倒是雷蒙德开口了：“过来这儿。”还伸手招了招。

他抿抿嘴，脱掉鞋子走过去，在沙发边站定，但是雷蒙德又伸手：“这里。”

他又走近一些，雷蒙德握住他的手，让他轻轻坐在自己怀里。

“外面很冷吗？”男人用双手包住他的手，捂在手心，“你的手有点凉。”

“还好。”他任对方握着，不明白对方的意图。房间里暖气很足，他的眼睛开始发热，“我没事，先生。”

“我应该早点发现的，”他的手还是凉的，应该不是因为冷，雷蒙德把他的手放到嘴边哈气，亲吻，“你也不想见他，是吗？”

他点点头：“是的，先生。”

雷德梅恩也曾给过他温暖，还提供了很多专业方面的建议和指导。他们度过了许多夜晚，雷德梅恩是个体贴的情人，可以说是他遇到过的最体贴的人之一，他们的身体也十分合拍，让他产生了“这样下去似乎也可以”的想法，从而忘记了自己和对方原本的身份。

从地域位置上来说，他们的距离并不远，他们都在切尔西区长大，童年时的家只相距几个街区；然而无论是入行年份和成就，他们都相差太多了，雷德梅恩出身名门，年纪轻轻就拿了影帝，对他而言演戏只是因为喜欢，而对卡勒姆来说，这是糊口的工作，并且不仅是为了自己，还是为了家人。在这一段关系里，他只是猎物，雷德梅恩才是猎人，是可以进行选择的那一方。

雷德梅恩并没有对他的出身和地位表示过介意，于是他以为对方和别人是不同的，直到被雷德梅恩的妻子发现，命令卡勒姆和她的丈夫立刻停止这段关系。三人对峙，雷德梅恩表现出深刻反省的态度，承诺绝不再犯，可在那之后依旧发消息给他，问什么时候可以见面——他才发现，这位曾经的搭档跟别人没什么两样，只是追求肉体的欢愉，满嘴甜言蜜语，却不打算真正付出，也不敢给出承诺。于是便下定决心断了联系。

“好了，我没有怪你。”

温暖的手指擦过脸颊，他才反应过来自己哭了，泪水流了一脸，连话都说不出来。

“我、我躲着他了，是他先、先跟我讲话的，”他还是想解释清楚，抽抽嗒嗒地开口了，“我走开、他就跟上来，我一直都、都在保持距离，也拒绝了——”

“我知道，所以我不怪你。”雷蒙德搂住他，让他靠在自己肩膀上，轻轻拍他的背，“你没有做错，好孩子。”

那一个词像是一个赦免，他开始小声啜泣，是委屈是绝望也是害怕，他不愿再回想从前了，雷德梅恩的出现像是揭开他的伤疤，不仅是关于对方的这一段，还有更多不堪回首的事情也出现在脑海中，他像风暴中心的小船一样要被卷碎了。

雷蒙德一如既往地很有耐心，等他哭停了，帮他擦掉眼泪，又再道歉：“对不起，我该早点去找你。”

他点点头，又摇摇头，一开口，刚刚平复的声音又开始断断续续：“您没有、没有错。”

“那我也应该这么做。”男人没有和他争辩，只是温和地坚持。他抬手揉眼睛擦眼泪，被轻轻地定住手，继而用手帕把他的眼泪擦干。

他就不说话了，沉默着让雷蒙德帮他擦眼泪，哭了这么一回，情绪一激动，身子倒是暖起来了，雷蒙德又抱了他一会儿，拍拍他的屁股：“去洗把脸，脏小狗。”

他化了妆，眼泪肯定把妆弄花了，幸好套房的浴室有卸妆水，他卸了妆洗好脸，想了想又冲了澡，把今晚穿的西装挂好，回到雷蒙德身边，乖顺地靠在男人怀里。雷蒙德在翻客房服务的菜单，让他点菜——只要见面，雷蒙德总是想方设法要他吃东西，嫌他太瘦了，身板没有肉。

他确实饿了，刚才在宴会没吃什么东西，又哭了一阵，肚子里感到空虚了，研究了菜单之后点了几样小菜。

“啊？气到吃不下？”雷蒙德低头亲了一下他的头发。

“不是，太晚了，不能吃太多。”

“我说了你不用控制体重。”

“……吃太饱会睡不着。”

这个理由倒是勉强说服了对方。雷蒙德捏了一把他的屁股：“有得是机会喂饱你。”

这天晚上他们没有做爱，卡勒姆觉得雷蒙德可能还是介意自己和雷德梅恩曾经的关系，在内疚的驱使下，第二天上午，他潜进被窝，找到雷蒙德晨勃的性器，手口并用地服侍起来，被雷蒙德发现之后，索性掀起浴袍骑上去，放松身体让阴茎顶端进入了子宫。

虽然被进入了很多次，但说完全没有难受是骗人的，他感到下腹酸胀，很快便没有力气继续了，只能抓着雷蒙德的手哀求对方操自己。

他们在床上做了一轮，又在浴缸里做了一轮，还是雷蒙德把他捞出来擦干，抱回床上裹上被子，又把早餐送到床边。

昨晚补充的宵夜是扎扎实实地消耗掉了，他吃掉了一整份全餐。雷蒙德用手指抹掉他嘴角沾上的酱汁，放到自己嘴边舔掉：“早知道这样，我昨晚就该操你，两次。”

他知道对方是指什么，有些难为情：“以后不会这样了。”

“他也不会了。”雷蒙德仰头喝光了咖啡。

后来，亚伯拉罕在搜索栏输入了那位男士的名字，跳出来的搜索建议其中一条竟然是“雷德梅恩 卡勒姆•特纳 亲吻”。他看了搜索结果，是说试镜时特纳忍不住亲了雷德梅恩的额头。他也忍不住，去问了特纳，当事人一脸无辜：“我没亲他，就是一次很普通的对戏，不知道怎么的就有了这种传闻。”

“那你们也没澄清？”

“呃，他和我的公关都觉得没必要，还说这种新闻也是一种对电影的宣传，能体现演员和角色之间的化学反应……所以就随他们去了。”

从客观上来说，他理解了，但主观上还是有点不太开心，又不想表现出来，然而特纳发觉了，讨好地用鼻尖蹭他的鼻尖，每次特纳这么做他就会心软。

“坏小狗。”他不满地说。

特纳闻言又蹭了一下。

他让司机把车停在特纳拍广告的摄影棚外，觉得自己就像等孩子放学的家长。而提着一个点心盒走出来的特纳，也像拿着午餐盒的学生。

“送给你。”特纳把纸盒递到他面前。

他接过来拆开，里面是一块蛋糕。

“这次的工资是日结的？”他问。

特纳马上反应过来，点点头：“是啊，我今天的收入就在这里了。”

“那我怎么舍得吃？”

“你尝一口嘛。”特纳摸出叉子递给他，“我今天才知道食品广告里的东西都不是真的。”

“这样吗？”他停下了动作，看看特纳又看看蛋糕，“那这个是不是真的？”

“这个是真的，不信我吃一口给你看。”特纳蘸了一点奶油送进嘴里，砸砸嘴吞了下去，“你看！”

他装出半信半疑的样子，在特纳的注视之下尝了一口。

见他吃了，年轻人又开始分享今天的见闻：“广告里蛋糕上的奶油其实都是剃须泡沫，因为奶油会融化，拍出来效果不好；松饼都是喷了防水喷雾的，如果不喷的话，枫糖浆一淋上去就会被吸走……而且枫糖浆也不是枫糖浆，而是机油，为了营造很顺滑又很透明的效果……”

他吃了几口，没再听见特纳说话了，侧头去看，特纳靠在座椅里，抄着手看前方。

“怎么不说了？”

“感觉我说的您都知道，”特纳不看他，扭头看窗外，“在心里笑话我。”

“你不能随便冤枉人。”他把蛋糕放在小几上，一本正经地抗议。

“您不知道吗？”特纳扭头回来瞟他。

“我不知道啊。”他举起双手，“你可以继续说。”

“……不记得了。”特纳又扭过头去。

他把特纳搂过来，抱到自己腿上：“汉堡广告呢？”

“每层之间都垫了纸皮，显得很厚……您明明知道！”年轻人发觉自己被捉弄，有点生气了，要回到原本自己的座位去，他拦腰抱住不让动：“怎么了？你说的有些我确实不知道啊。”

“那就一直不知道算了。”明白自己跑不掉了，他索性趴在了亚伯拉罕身上。亚伯拉罕拿回蛋糕，喂他一口，他泄愤似的吃掉了一半，直到回到公寓都没有说过一句话。


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 亚伯拉罕收到了一封邮件，他们的关系开始发生变化。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 前方天雷预警

特纳拍了试播集，在后期制作与观影会之间的休息期，亚伯拉罕带他去度假。说是度假，其实就是换个地方睡觉——双重意义上的。刚开始的那几天，特纳基本没穿过衣服，被亚伯拉罕压在房子里的每一处贯穿身体，嘴巴含得最多的不是勺子或叉子，而是亚伯拉罕的阴茎。

室内的温度十分适宜，他也就无所顾忌地赤裸着，下半身除了冲澡和那之后的一小会儿，以及睡觉的时候，都是黏糊糊的，腿间沾了自己的体液、亚伯拉罕的精液或是润滑剂。有时候亚伯拉罕在他身体里泄了之后，没有拔出来，就着结合的姿势睡过去了，第二天就会在特纳骑乘的节奏中醒来。

假期的后半段，他不得不拿出电脑开始工作，性事的频率降低了，特纳便待在客厅，翻翻杂志或是玩手机，等他从书房出来吃晚饭。附近的渔民每天下午赶海回来，特纳等在那里向他们买海鲜，带回度假屋，浇上简单酱料烤一下，就是一顿美味的晚餐。

他也和特纳去过一次市场，特纳在头天来过一次，熟门熟路地拉着他逛这逛那，没一会儿就把食材买齐了，还在冷饮车买了冰淇淋，“我请客。”

“谢谢，您真大方。”他接过甜筒，舔了一口，太冰了，他的舌头马上抗议。

走了一段路，他只是舔融化的部分，特纳瞄到了，问：“你不喜欢吃吗？”

他看到特纳手里那一个，跟自己的颜色不同，已经从冒着尖舔到了圆圆的一包。

“好像你的比较好吃。”

“但是我问你要什么口味，你说要香草味儿的。”

“我反悔了，我想吃草莓味。”

特纳脸上出现了犹豫的表情，挣扎一番后，把自己的递给他：“那我跟你换——如果你不介意的话。”

他没有接，在特纳要收回去的时候，凑过去就着对方的手咬了一口。

有个词叫“冻脑”，就是形容吃了一大口冷饮的时候，那一股冷突然窜上头顶，像是把脑子都冻住了的感觉。

亚伯拉罕觉得自己脑子确实被冻住了。

他含着一口冰淇淋吻了特纳，年轻人的嘴唇比自己的还要凉一点，毫无疑问是草莓味的，特纳没有推开他，还伸出舌头舔了一下他沾了冰淇淋的嘴唇。

“草莓香草味儿。”特纳贴着他的嘴唇，笑着低声说。

最终是特纳吃掉了两个冰淇淋，原本刚刚好的两人份晚餐剩了一点，特纳收拾好，端出去说要喂附近的猫。

晚饭后他没有马上打开电脑，而是和特纳一起在附近散步，暮色四合，海风从路的尽头吹来，路灯一盏一盏点亮，世界好像进入了惬意的状态，他们牵着手，慢慢游荡，偶或聊两句天。今天就是假期的最后一天了，回去之后，特纳要回剧组，他也要继续投入工作，这一段日子像是借来的好时光。

走到沙滩上，涨潮的海水漫到了小路边，他已经找不到前两天特纳蹲着等渔船靠岸的地方了。

回到生活区，刚踏上水泥路，特纳喊了一声“看谁先到！”就跑了出去，他很快反应过来，马上拔腿跟上，速度一直不相上下，跑到院子门前时，特纳一个踉跄，人字拖掉了，扶着篱笆才没摔倒，他看清之后笑个不停，趁对方捡鞋的功夫，弯道超车进了花园。

特纳跑上来拽住他的衣服不让他跑，他反手扣住他的手：“干扰对手？这算作弊。”

“我鞋掉了，这不公平！”

特纳想挣扎，他微微用力，就把年轻人拉过来，圈进了怀里，搂住腰咬耳朵：“看过赛车比赛吗，有选手半路翻车了会让所有人再跑一遍吗？”

“这不一样，你不要偷换概念。”

“哦，还会跟我说偷换概念了。”

他们打闹着挤进门里，是特纳亲了他一下作为示弱（或是示威），于是他亲了回去；特纳咬了他一口，他也以同样方式反击，结果就是衣服扔了一地，他们躲进浴室里，纠缠间不知是谁碰开了花洒，他们像淋雨的孩子一样看着对方乐不可支。正笑的时候，特纳又搂着他的脖子蹭他的鼻尖，他把对方压在墙上，膝盖顶进腿间，去蹭那朵柔软的花。

特纳还在笑着，只是原本就有着红晕的颧骨变得更红，甚至延伸到了耳根，他抓着亚伯拉罕的手放到后腰，亚伯拉罕马上领会，掌掴他的臀肉，打得那两团泛起热度之后又肆意揉捏，分开臀瓣用指尖抚弄藏在中间的洞穴，他腿软得逐渐支撑不住自己，被固定在亚伯拉罕和瓷砖墙之间的空隙里，亚伯拉罕贴近他的耳朵，低声问：“哪一个？”

年轻人的眼睛湿漉漉的，舔舔嘴唇，抬起腿向亚伯拉罕展示自己腿间的蜜穴，分开花瓣露出已经淌出蜜液的花蕊，还伸进一根手指浅浅抽插。

亚伯拉罕咒骂一声，把他放倒在地上，扶高他的屁股，还没完全勃起的阴茎顶开了入口的软肉。他感觉到被进入，却不是印象中的大小，回过头来挑衅：“你怎么变小了？”

“小婊子。”亚伯拉罕笑骂，“给我夹好。”

他晃着腰把亚伯拉罕的东西慢慢吞进去，收缩着入口套弄，低头就能看到那张小小的嘴翕动着吮吸自己，亚伯拉罕又打了一下他的屁股。他发出了猫一样的呻吟，却是因为身体里的性器涨起来，渐渐把甬道填满了。

“这回够大了吗？”亚伯拉罕俯身去吻他的后颈。他弓起背去触碰到更多亚伯拉罕的皮肤，喉咙里哑哑地呢喃：“差不多……”

亚伯拉罕又好气又好笑，“什么叫差不多？”

特纳已经开始前后摇晃着吃他了，含含糊糊地回答：“就是……现在不能喂饱我的意思。”

这是今晚的第二次挑衅。他忍无可忍，在对方含进自己的时候用力挺腰，一下到达深处。特纳发出一声软软的哀叫，颤抖着溢出更多的水。

“现在呢？”他握住特纳的腰开始大力抽插，每次都让顶端撞到甬道尽头那个小小的肉环，每撞一次，特纳就哭叫一声，柔媚的粉色像火烧云一样映满全身。

见对方不回答，他加快了速度，把对方的呻吟撞得零零碎碎，只能随着他进入的节奏小声叫。

“现在呢？”他又问了一遍，打了一下已经变成深粉色的臀肉，“能喂饱你了吗？”

特纳喘了半天，才断断续续地说：“还要、还要更深——”

没有人能拒绝这样的邀请，他当下脑子里只剩下把特纳操翻这个念头，再度涨大的阴茎狠狠顶入，凿进了那个等待着他的小口。

特纳只能回以闷哼，花穴涌出一波蜜液，他堵都堵不住，滴滴答答流到瓷砖地板上。

“够深了吗？”他抓着特纳的手去按自己的小腹，让对方摸到自己肚子被顶起来的样子，“摸到了吗？”

特纳小幅度地点头，上半身都趴在了地上，只靠着他的手翘着屁股。

他满意于年轻人的乖顺，决定给予一点奖励，开始了小幅度然而快速的抽送。特纳什么声音都发不出来了，两人的喘息交错着回响在浴室里，抵着宫口射了一次之后，亚伯拉罕把他翻过来，找了润滑剂来扩张他的后穴，又在里面射了一次。

所以这天晚上他们的行李是亚伯拉罕整理的，特纳只剩下趴在床上一动不动的份，亚伯拉罕拿着电脑回到床上，年轻人已经很困了，却还是硬撑着睁开眼，向他讨要一个晚安吻。

“我还要看一下邮件，”他吻了特纳的额头，“你先睡吧。”

“我耽误你工作了吗？”特纳已经闭上眼，嘟囔着，抓住他的衣服。

“是我自己耽误我的工作。”他摸摸那头柔软的卷发，又俯身下来亲了亲。

特纳翻了个身，蜷起来，额头抵在他大腿侧，迷迷糊糊地哼了几声。过了一会儿，问道：“那个孩子叫什么名字？”

亚伯拉罕愣了一下才反应过来，特纳和他在一起时，从来没有提到过这个话题，他也就不去主动提，以至于有时候他也会忘记，他们是怎样相遇的。

但是既然他问了，那么自己有责任去回答，反正也不是什么秘密。

“他叫伊萨克。”

“……噢，亚伯拉罕和伊萨克。”

“是的。”

“他长得像谁？”

“五官更像妈妈，但是性格像我。”

特纳若有所思地点点头。

“你要看他的照片吗？”他说着要去拿手机。

“不了，明天再看，我想睡了。”睡眼惺忪的样子让他忍不住又揉了一把特纳的头发，年轻人没有还击，看来是真的困了，抱住他的腰蹭了蹭，整个人团在他身边，沉沉睡去了。

他检查了邮箱，发现帕里发来了机票的行程单，然而他竟然开始期望假期永远不要结束。

他为了等有时差的合作伙伴发来的邮件，又熬了一会儿，确认收到之后，回复了便打算关电脑，结果这个时候又有了一封新的邮件进来。

是一个陌生的地址，域名是一串无意义的数字，邮件标题是：黄金男孩的真面目。

也许只是广告邮件，他应该直接删掉的，但是这时候他却鬼使神差地点了进去，刚加载完毕，他就愣住了。

里面只有一张照片，是满脸潮红的特纳吮吸一根阴茎，他应该是情动至极，眼神已经一片迷蒙，连被拍下了都没有发觉。

亚伯拉罕观察了很久，并不确定是不是特纳，因为发型和发色都和现在的不一样，但也不排除是以前拍的。可如果是他，为什么会被拍下这种照片？如果不是——不管是不是，发件人又有什么企图？

亚伯拉罕低头看了一眼身边的人，特纳睡得很熟，发出平缓的呼吸声；亚伯拉罕轻轻摸了摸他的脸颊，他没有醒来，却还是条件反射地蹭他的手掌。

他还是回了邮件，问对方：你想要什么？

然后就合上了电脑，扯起被子盖住自己，特纳在梦里也感觉到他躺下来，呢喃着靠近，手臂环住他的腰。

“晚安。”他很轻地说。

特纳回以含糊不清的梦呓。

第二天他们都睡过头了，连头都没梳就往机场赶，也就忘记了昨晚提到的事。登机坐好之后亚伯拉罕看到有新邮件提醒，眉心跳了跳，躲到厕所里打开，还是那个邮箱，标题是“我什么都不要”。

正文只有一行字：只想告诉你你应该知道的。

这回没有照片，而是一个视频附件，文件名也是一串无规则数字，看起来已经被传了很多手。

他下载了视频，戴上耳机之后打开。

拍摄背景看起来是酒店的房间，镜头里有一张铺着白色床单的床，后侧是一张沙发，沙发上坐着一个男人，双腿张开，另一个人在他腿间，不用猜也知道在做什么。

亚伯拉罕拖动了进度条，画面中的两个人推搡着上了床，瘦削的青年被男人分开腿，随即男人埋在他腿间吮吸，刻意发出暧昧的水声。

青年被舔得受不了了，但还是乖乖张着腿， 手抓着枕套，即使画面不太清晰，也能看见他的膝盖在颤抖。

后来，像是舔够了，男人坐起来往前挪了挪，用阴茎拍打对方的下体，青年则配合地哀求他进来。那道声音格外熟悉。

再往后，就是常规的活塞运动，男人伏在青年身上，挺动的节奏不太规律，青年随着他的进入毫无顾忌地淫叫着，男人提出什么下流的问题，他也一一回答。

亚伯拉罕缓缓咬紧牙根。

视频里的人换了一个姿势，青年被翻过身从后面进入，同样也是呻吟不停，亚伯拉罕觉得自己已经认出这个人是谁了，只是还不敢相信自己。

镜头晃了晃，被遮住了，遮盖物消失的时候，画面上出现了两人结合的下体，亚伯拉罕顿时脑子一片空白。

如果说看下体认人可能有点滑稽，但他确实如此，那个紧紧咬住男性阴茎的洞穴，他不会忘记，十多个小时之前，他还流连着那处，和对方在浴室地板上滚作一团。

视频结束了，他在洗手间里呆坐许久，收好耳机走出去，回到自己的座位。特纳已经半睡半醒，见到他回来，得意地邀功：“我帮你点了饮料。”

他随口应了，脑子里既混乱又空白，一路上都心不在焉，特纳以为他是累了，没有过多打扰，飞机落地之后两人分头离开，亚伯拉罕没有再提到孩子的事。

他想忘记那两封邮件的事情，然而回到工作岗位第一天，又收到了来自同一个邮箱的信息。

“想知道他的过去吗？”

附件是一个压缩文件，“狗狗的快乐之夜”。

他一开始就该把这些邮件删掉，把发件人拉黑，然而他没有，他又下载了这个文件。

解压之后，文件夹里有图片，也有视频，图片一开始只是擦边球的写真，特纳——是的，他已经把这些视频、图片里的人默认为特纳了——戴着粉色的项圈，穿着白色背心，被一个年轻女孩牵着，或是倚在女孩大腿上被抚摸，或是就着女孩的手吃饼干，看起来都是原片，还能看到背景布的皱褶，估计是弃用的废片。

然而他随着他一次次摁下向右的方向键，照片里的主角从两个人变成一个人，背景也变成了酒店的房间，还是戴着项圈的特纳，身上未着寸缕，跪在一个穿着西装的男人的脚边。

特纳背对着镜头，趴在男人腿间，赤裸的臀缝中露出一根白色的尾巴。

特纳闭着眼张开嘴，嘴巴里是白色的液体，有些还溢出来挂在唇角。

特纳躺在床上双腿大张，画面下方有人拿着一个玻璃碗，里面盛着两个冰淇淋球，其中一个被挖了一半，缺失的那一半看样子被填进了他腿间的穴里。画面上方，特纳的嘴含着一根阴茎。

视频的时间都很短，看起来录得很匆忙，但是内容也足够劲爆，一个是特纳被好几个男人围着，两根阴茎一前一后贯穿他，他嘴里也含着一根，手上握着一根，背景声不嘈杂，因此人们说话的声音能听得很清楚，“婊子。”“我第三发了，你呢？”“再多来几个也喂不饱他吧。”

另一个则是特纳的下身特写，两个穴被干得一时间合不拢，过多的精液从里面溢出来，拍视频的人和其他人发出了嘘声。

亚伯拉罕好一会儿没缓过来。

那个人又发来了邮件：“想看更多吗？”

他回复：“你从哪拿到的？”

那边很快有了回音：“这又不是秘密。”

“你到底想要什么？”

“我只是觉得你应该对此有知情权。”

“你为谁工作？”

“没有人让我做这个，这是我自己的决定。”

他又陆续收到了几封带附件的邮件，内容不外乎是特纳被玩弄，或是吃男人的老二——用上下三张嘴，而不管是谁，特纳都没有任何反抗的举动，表情始终乖顺，并且渐渐沉溺于情欲。

“原来你都不知道吗？所以你们的关系并没有你想的那样近。”

不是的，他想。

这不是该不该知道的问题。他其实不在意特纳的过去，也不在意特纳是否选择把这些事情告诉他，他不介意特纳对自己有秘密，因为相应地，他也拥有相当一部分不能分享的事情。他给特纳安排了新工作，租了新房子，意味着这是一个新的开始了，过去的事情就让它过去，不管是特纳的还是他的。

然而再怎么告诫自己，内心深处的负面情绪还是悄悄冒头了。

卡勒姆一般不会主动联系雷蒙德，一是他们不是可以闲聊的关系，事后可以聊几句，但是没事做找人聊天解闷的话，于情于理不该是雷蒙德；二是他认为他们要保持距离，保留各自的私人空间，以免雷蒙德觉得自己太逾矩。

通常是雷蒙德给他发消息，消息内容无非是“叫了人去接你”或是由助理发来酒店名字及房号，有时候只是简单的两个字：你家。

他一向敬业，收到信息就准备自己，不怠慢对方，这大概也就是雷蒙德留他这么久的原因。

那次旅行回来之后，雷蒙德有一段时间没有联系他，联想到旅程的后半段对方都在工作，他就有些不安，是不是带自己出来玩，耽误了工作，以至于回来之后要补这么久？

终于收到短信时他松了一口气，但还是担忧，万一雷蒙德是过劳病倒了呢？自己准备好了再过去会不会显得太心急？

正逢他的休息日，雷蒙德约他在酒店见面，除了旅行，他们已经几乎不去酒店了，然而特纳并没有多想，提前在楼下等雷蒙德的司机。

雷蒙德比他稍晚来到，他已经冲过澡趴在床上翻了好一会儿杂志，听到房门打开的声音，他坐起身等雷蒙德走进来，帮对方脱掉外套挂好。如果是之前，雷蒙德会抱一抱他，但是今天没有。男人的表情看起来略微疲惫，连脱掉大衣的动作都有些迟疑，他问：“您还好吗？”

雷蒙德看了他一会，按住他的后颈吻了他。

尽管内心仍有疑惑和担忧，但是得到了亲吻，他就像得到了抚摸的小狗一样欢快地摇起了尾巴。

然而他也只是回吻，还在等待对方的下一步指令，雷蒙德的手钻进他的浴袍时，他也帮男人解开了领带，把对方往床上带；既然看起来累了，那今天就由他来主动。他把雷蒙德压在身下，嘴唇蹭过带了些许小小胡茬的下巴，借着床垫的力虚虚骑在男人身上，一边亲吻对方的喉结，一边解开下半身的束缚。

舔到一半时雷蒙德拍了拍他的后颈，他便会意地让男人的阴茎退出自己的口腔，张开腿用雌穴抵住顶端。

雷蒙德注视着他，这让他感到更情动，腿间的穴渐渐溢出更多的爱液。他缓缓沉下身，穴口吞进顶端，他扶着雷蒙德的手臂，一点点吃进去更多，还剩下半根时，男人突然一挺身，完全进入了他。

他的腰一下子软了下来，差点趴在雷蒙德的身上，全根没入之后对方立刻开始了动作，按住他的胯，用力向上顶弄，快感从结合处迅速蔓延，他控制不住自己发出呻吟，手撑住雷蒙德的小腹，希望能减缓被顶入的速度。

然而身体内部的反应比他的大脑更诚实，他尖叫着被彻底进入了，男人的顶端凿开了子宫口，他能清晰地感觉到冠状沟楔入那一圈脆弱的软肉，换着角度反复戳弄，他再张嘴，除了令自己羞耻的浪叫，便只剩下求饶，哀求对方慢一点、轻一点。雷蒙德像是知道这不是真心话似的，翻了个身把他压住，又开始了一轮抽送。那次旅行回来，他几乎是住在了剧组，直到今天都是禁欲的状态，这么一开荤，根本经不起这样猛烈的攻势，很快就夹紧腿高潮了。雷蒙德明了他的反应，未曾停下动作，他只感觉到被反复进出的地方又酸又软，肚子被操得发胀，一放松，一股透明液体从穴道深处涌出。

雷蒙德又压着他顶弄了许久才射出来，被射进体内的时候他哼哼着痉挛着小腹，手指无意识地反复抓挠床单，好一会儿才回过神来，转过身去清理雷蒙德的性器。方才还大力挞伐他的器官，此刻显得温和无害，雷蒙德的表情也松懈了下来。

他观察着对方的反应，应该是心情好了一些，于是慢慢地躺下来，蜷缩在男人身边。

每次看到特纳，亚伯拉罕便无法抑制地想到那几封邮件。他明白这对特纳不公平，但还是会想，是谁教会了特纳这些事情？是视频里的某一个人吗？特纳为什么会愿意做那些事情，是想要钱，还是名声，抑或是一个工作机会？在视频之外，在他遇到特纳之前，特纳又经历过了哪些人？

他很清楚，没有谁是彻底属于谁的，他没有理由对那些事情发表评论，然而那些画面在他眼前挥之不去，他无法控制自己往最坏的方面想。

有许多次，他要删掉那些文件，然而要不是下不了手，要不是删掉了又恢复了。为什么要保留这些东西？他也没有办法给自己一个解释。

优柔寡断的后果就是，他渐渐想用同样的方式对待特纳。

他将这一切归咎于那个未知的发件人，是对方暗示他要这么做的。若不是这些东西让他发现了特纳的承受极限比他想象的更高，他怎么会去尝试？

一开始，只是没有预警的深喉，特纳愣了一下，很快便放松自己去接纳他。他继而寻找别的方法，比如用力在年轻人身上留下痕迹，腰部的指印，和大力的掌掴。特纳的皮肤很白，轻微的痕迹都会非常明显，那两团柔软的臀瓣被他的手揉得泛出粉色，他扬起手，重重落下，特纳压抑着呻吟，像是并未感到痛苦。

每次结束之后，他都会为自己的冲动感到内疚，他在用与现在无关的缘由来惩罚特纳，特纳不应该来承受这一切。因此他向特纳道歉，在事后帮对方清理，调了合适的水温去冲洗被他印上痕迹的身体，特纳的脸上偶尔会出现一瞬间的迷惘和忧虑，然而很快便散去，变回平常的样子。

他的内心永远学不会反省，他于是又开始尝试更多，比如捆绑和束缚的道具，针对前后双穴的玩具，特纳在看到这些新玩意儿时也没有表现出过多的意外，只是提醒他买润滑剂，以及清洗和消毒。

这不是他意料之中的反应，特纳应该更吃惊、更无措，想要尝试，却又先拒绝他。那么他可以哄一下对方，让年轻人害羞地答应，期间可以提一到两个条件，继而开始这一个夜晚。

但是特纳没有，他把震动档位调到最大，用它来干特纳的后穴，自己则进入了湿泞的花穴中，艳丽的粉色从特纳的腰部散开，像一朵云，流动着布满全身，从头到尾，特纳都没有说过一个不字。

他喜欢吗？还是习惯了？为什么在那些视频里他会毫不掩饰声音，在自己面前却咬着嘴唇不发一言？自己不值得他表露情绪吗？亚伯拉罕想问，又问不出口。特纳沉默地承欢，接纳他的所有阴暗的欲望，他却越来越不满足，滴着血的藤蔓逐渐缠绕住跳动的心。

在一次性事中，他看着特纳仰头露出的脖颈，那上面点缀着零星的汗珠和咬痕，在灯光下显出白得几乎透明的颜色。他想起了特纳戴着项圈的照片，鬼使神差地伸出手，虎口抵上浮动的喉结。特纳看了他一眼，缓缓阖上眼皮，手指渐渐绞紧床单。亚伯拉罕慢慢地收紧手指，观察特纳的反应，想着如果他求饶或是喊停，自己就放手，然而特纳什么都没有做，安静地把自己卡进他的手掌。他还在等，对方却放弃了反抗，脸颊渐渐失去血色，喘息的幅度变小了，手指逐渐松开床单。他这才反应过来自己做了什么，放开了手，得到了空气的特纳也没有太大的动作，眼神飘在吊灯上，让自己平复呼吸。

他顿时没有了做下去的欲望，便把自己抽了出来，特纳的脸泛着不自然的红——那是恢复呼吸的表现——坐起身来，透着淡紫色的手指握住他的阴茎。

他拒绝了，特纳迷茫地看他，内疚又涌上他的心头。

“对不起。”他用手掌包住特纳的手，细瘦的手指此刻是冰凉的，他低下头吻了一下，“我不会再这么做了。”

“不会再这么做了”——卡勒姆明白这句话，意思是不会再掐脖子，但是别的方法还是有的，他还会再被玩弄。

就算他再怎么愚钝，也发现了雷蒙德对自己的态度变了这一事情。大概是从那一次旅行回来之后开始的，他早该发现的，不该以为那些巴掌和略微粗暴的举动，只是一时的情趣，否则不会因为一时的天真而让自己陷入死循环。

雷蒙德对他时冷时热，有时简直像一场强制的性行为，他几乎没有快感，然而过了一段时间，又变得温柔无比，抱着他道歉，抚摸自己留下的痕迹，又用嘴唇去抚慰。他相信了雷蒙德的歉意，至少在道歉的那一刻，对方是真诚的，可同时他又在惶恐，不知道下一次见面，男人会是怎样的态度。

为什么雷蒙德会变成这样，他不是没有思考过。思来想去，唯一的结果就是，跟前一任一样，厌倦了，或是找到了新的床伴，不再有耐心对自己付诸温柔了。对比起来，雷蒙德算是一个很好的金主，别人对他做过的事情，雷蒙德都不会对他做，于是那些小小的折磨，也显得没那么难以忍受了。

他依旧期盼着见到雷蒙德，无关欲望，仅仅是想见到对方。可又害怕被粗暴对待，内心有一小部分仍是不敢面对，在这矛盾之下，他开始恐惧雷蒙德的信息。

他想办法去掉了腹部那一道剖腹产留下的疤痕，以及另外比较明显的一些，要淡化这几道有些年头的痕迹并不容易，他跑了好几趟，还担惊受怕疤痕恶化、加深。那段时间雷蒙德没有找他，因此给了他机会，祛疤手术很成功，只剩下了很淡很淡的痕迹，不仔细看应该是看不出来，他忐忑着雷蒙德的反应，可那一次雷蒙德连他的衣服都没脱。

卡勒姆永远记得那一个让他坠入冰窟的晚上，雷蒙德在进入他之前，用手指拨开他的阴唇，“你这里有一个孔。”

那是他前任金主的杰作，对方先是拉着他打了乳钉，过了几天又在他的阴唇上穿了环，送了他造型夸张艳俗的装饰品，戏谑地说要他当“今晚的女王”。

回忆起那些事情，他依然会打寒颤，但只是轻描淡写地说：“以前不懂事打的。”

雷蒙德笑了一声：“打在这种地方？”

“那时候太年轻，想要追求刺激。”他只能编到这里，所幸对方放过了穿孔原因这一话题，转而又问：“这里打了孔，是不是会更敏感？”

他不知道该如何回答，其实更多的是疼痛和耻辱，所以他在确定自己被抛弃之后，马上取下了那个环，把所有的首饰都留在了对方帮自己租的房子里，希望能把这一段回忆也抛在身后。然而雷蒙德把它们唤醒了。

他想了一下，试探着问：“您是想让我再戴上吗？”

雷蒙德撇下了嘴角：“我不想玩别人玩过的。”

那一瞬间他明白了一切，这段日子以来的一切疑问都有了答案。不管是谁告诉了雷蒙德，总之雷蒙德知道了他的过去，也许还目睹了，眼前又闪过相机的白光，他的拳头缓缓握紧又放松，身体渐渐变得冰冷。

那一次之后，雷蒙德又约他去餐厅，说要为那天晚上的事情道歉，不该问“你不想回答的问题”。室内温度适宜，他却在发抖，他是没有拒绝的权利的，从一开始就失去了筹码，因此温柔也好，肆虐也好，道歉也好，冷漠也好，他都只能接受。

雷蒙德抱着他，嘴唇贴在他的后颈，他们不止一次这样亲密，可心却从未靠近过。不怪雷蒙德，是自己错了，把一时兴起当作真心，还妄想用真心换真心，到头来遍体鳞伤的还是自己。

他不该期待的，雷蒙德仍然阴晴不定，情欲的热度还在他身上没有散去，他的身旁已经冷了。雷蒙德发泄之后便离开，他躺在床上好一会儿，还没有恢复力气去关上天花板的吊顶灯。

自尊也好，真心也好，新鲜感过后，他什么都不剩了。熄灯之后，只有过往的梦魇陪伴他，这么多年，快乐的事情转瞬即逝，痛苦的回忆一直不离不弃，他已经不堪重负了，却不知道这场刑罚什么时候结束。

电视剧的拍摄逐渐到了尾声，他花更多时间在片场，向同剧组的演员学习，不断地看剧本背台词，以免自己胡思乱想。用工作逃避情绪之余，竟获得了敬业的夸赞，拍摄还未结束，经纪人又拿来新的剧本。他却不觉得自己有精力再去兼顾这些事了，对雷蒙德的复杂的感情、来自过去的噩梦、现下工作的难题，让他整夜难以入眠。他去排了心理咨询，却无法对陌生人袒露心扉，因此好几位医生都认为他只是工作压力太大，只给他开了安神的药片。

只有他知道，再大剂量的安眠药，也不能让他睡着，白天只好大杯大杯喝黑咖啡，连化妆师都看出来他状态不对，他还反过来安慰对方拍摄结束了就给自己放一个长假。

离预计的杀青日还有几天，他突然对常用的粉底过敏了，化妆师马上换了温和的隔离，粉底只配合遮瑕使用，但也只是权宜之计，收工之后他卸了妆才走，只剩下一些片场员工在打扫，摄影棚里暖气很足，他把外套交给助理拿着，走出片场时看到了雷蒙德的车。

雷蒙德已经很久不到片场来找他了，连去他公寓的次数也变少，更多时候是在酒店见面，见了面也只是做那件事。他们好像又恢复了一开始的关系，然而他却不会再奢望向对方靠近了，该从过去的事情吸取经验，以后不能再犯了。

他不确定雷蒙德是不是在等自己，也许是剧组里有新欢了，所以才来这里等。这部电视剧提携了几个年轻演员，在试播集表现出色，雷蒙德会感兴趣也是正常……他站在一段距离之外，犹豫着要不要让助理和司机先走，车后座的窗缓缓降落，雷蒙德向他扬了扬下巴。

他打发走助理，上了车。

司机绕到了片场里抽烟，车上只有他们两人。车子停在树荫里，路灯的光线照不到，雷蒙德关了顶灯，车里便一片黑暗。还没等他的眼睛适应微弱的光线，雷蒙德便扯着他的领子将他拉过来，解开扣子咬他的肩膀。

这段时间他的身体总是很轻易就会留下痕迹，有时候只是自己擦身子的时候多擦几下，背后便红了一道，雷蒙德制造的那些印记也很难消褪，还偏偏在衣服遮不住的地方，他不得不先自己用了遮瑕再去片场。

确认自己没有误会雷蒙德的意思之后，他探手下去解开男人的裤子，动作很慢，小心翼翼地观察对方的反应。雷蒙德平缓地呼吸着，像是对他的取悦毫无感觉，他眼睛发热，借着黑暗，没有掩饰自己的情绪。

把雷蒙德舔到半勃，他的下巴被推开，男人拍拍他的后腰，他退到一边去褪下自己的裤子，随即雷蒙德的手摸索过来，将他在座椅上摆成翘起屁股的姿势，抓着他的手把自己弄到彻底硬起来，便顶了进去。

这一次几乎没有前戏，只有那一串不耐烦的抚摸与亲吻，他没有准备好，雷蒙德进入了顶端，接下来的部分不太顺利。他努力让自己放松，臀肉被又捏又打，男人催促他让自己进去，他只好一边道歉，一边前后动着上半身，慢慢吃进整根。

即使被如此潦草地对待，他依然喜欢被雷蒙德填满的感觉，在他们逐渐变质的相处中，只有这一部分是没有变的，这让他有短暂的幻觉，好像这一切都没有发生，他们还在初次亲密接触的那个酒店，借着醉意相互试探。

一开始他是有选择的权利的，雷蒙德没有逼迫他，每一步都询问他的意见，是他对这样脆弱的关系太自信，没有自知之明，妄想能够为自己盗火，却不知道人这一生，谁不是西西弗斯推石头上山。

宾利后座对比别的车型可以说是宽敞，但是对于他们的动作来说还是太逼仄了，卡勒姆近期又瘦了一些，将近一米九的身高却仍实打实地在那儿，雷蒙德也不比他矮多少，换了好几个姿势仍不能尽兴，最终还是又把他压在座椅上，手握着他的喉咙，射进了他身体里。

他并没有太享受这一次交合，腿快要麻了，雷蒙德最后撞的那几下，他都能听见自己浑身骨头发出的抗议。所幸男人很快放过他，他立刻调整坐姿，把腿尽量伸直，姿势别扭地伏下去含住对方。

随即雷蒙德整理自己的衣服，他从肩膀到腰都感觉不对劲，一时间不想动弹，却听到雷蒙德说：“穿好衣服，下车。”

他听清楚了，所以不需要男人再重复，他也在努力当一个聪明的宠物，避免因为不明白指令而让主人厌烦。摸索着结好了扣子之后，他想起自己的随身物品都让助理直接拿回自己的公寓了。踌躇几下，还是开口：“……我没有钱打车回去，钱包在安妮身上。”

“嗒”的一声，雷蒙德开了顶灯，他被突如其来的光线刺得睁不开眼，感觉到衬衫口袋被塞了几张纸，低头勉强看清了，是几张钞票。

“够了吗？”雷蒙德收起了钱夹，便拿出手机拨了一个号码。他仅仅是随口一问，并不关心到底够不够。

在他打电话的时候，卡勒姆下了车。气温在深夜时骤降，凉意透过衬衫融入皮肤。卡勒姆凭记忆沿着来时的路走，片场在郊区，很少有的士经过，这么晚了也未必有的士司机愿意来这边，他更不想打电话叫自己的司机过来，不希望认识的人看到自己这么狼狈的样子。他记得路上有一家二十四小时便利店，那附近应该能打到车。

走了一段，身后有车灯光线划过，他回头看，是雷蒙德的车。车窗紧闭，他看不见里面，想起来自己刚才好像不小心抠了一下座椅，不知道划痕明不明显。

这一段路非常安静，只有路灯陪着他，终于远远地看到了便利店的招牌，他加快脚步，到里面买了一罐热咖啡，一边暖手一边打电话叫车。

回到公寓已经是凌晨，他又困又累，连抬手挂衬衫的力气都没有了，迷迷糊糊冲了个澡，衣服从客厅一路丢到浴室，助理七点要来接他去片场，他随便擦干身子把浴袍一裹就倒在床上睡着了。

闭上眼时他想，雷蒙德给他买的床太大了，他还是想念之前那张连床柱都没有的小床。

亚伯拉罕永远无法下定决心去告别特纳的过去，他对这段自己未知的经历耿耿于怀，内心深处认为这是特纳不忠的证明——实际上并不是，他们那时候还没有认识。然而他也无法像视频里的人那样去玩弄特纳，他依旧觉得自己和那些人是不同的。但是特纳呢？特纳是怎么看待他们这一段关系的？在收到第一封邮件之前，他真的曾经想过要进一步，用一些条件，交换一些承诺，他还有一段婚姻，已经名存实亡了，还在一起仅仅是为了利益，他想特纳能接受这个，特纳一向这么理解他。

然而在收到邮件之后，他迟疑了，尽管无数次告诉自己，他并不在意这些，可那些画面像一道咒语将他紧紧缚住，他越挣扎，就被捆得越紧，继而越愤怒，愤怒自己的不知情，愤怒自己的懦弱。

紧接着他又好奇，特纳究竟是为了什么去做那些事情？他想到他们相遇的原因，是特纳为他和妻子代孕，妻子给的报酬非常丰厚，所以特纳是需要钱吗？为金钱和名利迷失的人太多了，难道特纳也是其中之一吗？

虽然仍心存疑惑，这个想法却越来越根深蒂固，他明知道这样去评判一个人的动机过于武断，还是告诉自己，就是那样的，特纳就是那样的人。

好像这样想，就能减轻内心的负担。

特纳在他面前越来越沉默，两个人在一起时基本没有语言交流，仅仅是他无礼地索求，特纳顺从地承受，他往往无法在房间里待太久，性事结束之后那些冒犯的念头又出现，他只好匆匆离开，也不管特纳会怎么想。反正下一次他会补偿的，或者是道歉，或者是送什么东西，他不会亏欠什么。


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 卡勒姆作了一个决定。亚伯拉罕讨厌事情失去控制的感觉，为此却让事情更加失控。他知道了一些真相，尝试去正视自己的内心。

拍摄结束了，卡勒姆订了回国的机票，他把这段时间的收入分开两类，自己赚的那一部分打给了妈妈，另一部分留在自己的卡里。

他上次回家还是感恩节，妈妈对于他的到来感到十分惊喜，大力地拥抱亲吻他，摸着他的脸，眼神里满是心疼：“你怎么瘦了这么多？”

“刚刚拍了一部剧，太累了。”他解释道。然而真正的原因不会这么简单，但他也不会向妈妈说出实情。

妈妈又抱了他一下，让他先去休息，“长途飞行一定很辛苦吧？晚饭时间我会叫你起来。”

他冲了澡，躺在自己房间的床上，这些年他给妈妈买了新的公寓，家具也是全新的，他房间里的物品却没有更换多少，这张床陪伴了他整个少年时代，跟他旧公寓里那张差不多大小，下面叠着几个柜子，最顶上搭一个床垫，就算是一个可以睡觉的地方了，每到换季时都要把床垫掀开，把换季的衣物置换过来，因此床上通常不会放太多物品。

雷蒙德却总是习惯把东西随手丢在床上，眼镜、耳机、睡袍，雷蒙德偶尔在他家留宿的时候，他躺在床上，总感觉到有什么东西硌着自己，被对方笑是豌豆公主。

这么想来，他们也有过甜蜜的时刻，是可以期盼未来的日子，是他自己毁了这一切，尽管当时他没有选择权现在也没有，可就是他亲手毁掉的。

一切责任都在他。

躺在家里的床上，他罕见地没有做梦，直接睡过了晚餐，一觉睡到了天亮。

接下来的几天，他都陪着妈妈，在酒吧里帮忙，或是做了饭等妈妈回来一起吃，还包揽了所有家务，妈妈很过意不去，觉得他回来应该多休息，他却说难得回来一次，想为妈妈多分担一点。

“你比小时候懂事多了。”妈妈亲了一下他的额头。

这正是他所期望的。而他所介怀的，都能放下了。

休假结束，他回到雷蒙德给他租的公寓，收拾房间、整理手头的东西。回来的第一夜，他就又梦到了过去，灯火通明的房间，陌生的身体，腥臭的性器，他被按住四肢，有人往他的嘴巴灌进甜腻的液体，接下来，便是一个又一个混沌的夜晚。他的腹部缓缓涨起，有什么东西在里面微弱地跳动，生命的证明缓缓出现又缓缓流逝，他只剩下一副枯败的躯体。

他为此死过一次，把自己关在浴室里用刀片切开手腕内侧，后来瓦妮莎发现了他，把他救了出来。鲜血流出时，他也有过片刻的意识朦胧，迄今为止经历的人生飞快地掠过，他看清了每一个瞬间，有遗憾也有快乐，是难以诀别的一生。

挣扎出梦魇的怀抱，他无法再入睡，安眠药已经没有多大效用，冰箱里还剩半瓶酒，他拿了酒杯在阳台席地而坐。入夜前下了一场雨，晚风挟着冷，把他背脊的汗烘干。他喝完了酒，半梦半醒挨到天亮，意识再度清醒时发现自己躺在客厅的地板上，阳台的推拉门开着，晨曦掀起天幕的一角，覆盖了整个城市，他被炙烤得浑身发烫，却又不住地寒颤。

幸好最近没有工作，前段时间他把谈到一半的代言推掉了，经纪人气得半死，看着他强打精神的样子又不忍心过多苛责，只让他好好休整。

他半爬半走地躺上沙发，脑袋还昏昏沉沉，想睡倒是想睡了，却比失眠好受不到哪去；阳光逐渐刺目，他摸不到电动窗帘的遥控，就翻身面向沙发靠背，拢紧身上的睡衣。

他也不知道自己睡了多久，感觉太阳已经西斜，以为是睡眠不足所以才会头痛，可睡了一整天还是没有好转。他去厨房倒水喝，直接用喝酒的杯子；没有胃口吃晚饭，冰箱里也没有食材，他呆坐着，室内光线缓缓变暗。

天渐渐擦黑，他才想起来去找手机，有事要联系助理，从被子里翻出手机，解锁之后看到雷蒙德发来的消息，内容是一个时间、酒店的名字和房号，发送时间是下午，而现在离消息里的时间不到一小时了。

接到雷蒙德的信息便空出接下来的安排，成了卡勒姆的条件反射，所以尽管作出了决定，他还是开始洗漱、换衣服，在楼下等雷蒙德的司机。

只要他发消息，特纳就一定会准时来到，他们现在更像是合作关系，见面做的事就像会议餐，只是见面的附加。

特纳放下外套，进浴室冲澡，亚伯拉罕在他洗到一半的时候把他抓了出来。他前些日子不在国内，亚伯拉罕有种对他失去控制的感觉，得不到他的消息的日子多一天，焦虑就多一倍，可见面除了滚到一起也没有别的事情可做，亚伯拉罕也不明白自己的渴望从何而来。

年轻人的身上还有没擦干的水珠，跪在他腿间，手指轻轻扶着他的性器，脑袋前后晃动，嘴唇裹紧柱身，温热的舌头和口腔黏膜让他感到下腹也发热。

热水冲刷过的身体是粉色的，亚伯拉罕打开浴室门看到在花洒下全身淌着水的特纳便无法控制自己，也许他是离不开特纳的身体，也许是他们之间有了别的有别于物质的连接，他真诚地反省了过去这一段时间自己的所作所为，认为自己可以与特纳的过去和解了。

然而他发现特纳小腹上的疤痕没有了——明明只是一件小事，特纳有对它的处置权，可那种失去控制的感觉又出现了，在他脑子里张牙舞爪，让他变得面目丑陋。

毫无预警地，他按住特纳的后脑勺，操进特纳的喉咙，对方的动作僵了一下，努力放松让他进入，他不再顾忌，狠狠地顶进去一次又一次，直到特纳脸色涨红，才抽出来。

他把特纳按到床上，白皙无暇的腹部是那样刺眼，提醒着他这是他无法参与的过去。

“你前几天去哪了？”他分开特纳的腿，用两根手指玩弄前面的花穴。

特纳的小腹痉挛了一下，那个已经消失的伤疤若隐若现。

“我回家了。”特纳尽量让自己的声音平稳。

“回家做什么？”

“去见妈妈。”

“只是见了妈妈？”

“还有妈妈的朋友。”

他的手指上下晃动，带出粘腻的水声。特纳像是并不喜欢，却没有阻止。

“就只是见了他们？还见了谁？”

亚伯拉罕也不知道自己到底想要怎样的答案，特纳要去哪里、要见谁，是他的自由，自己是无权干涉的，可他无法抑制自己内心的情绪，想到特纳在他的视线之外和别人接触，他就感到无来由的愤怒，继而因这无来由而更愤怒。他控制不住自己的情绪，这让他觉得一切都不在自己的掌握之中，他的人生从未这样，也不该是这样。

这大概就是他毁坏特纳的原因，特纳就是让他计划好的人生开始失控的那一个点，是乐谱上一个不和谐的变化音，他终于明白了，他选择把那一个变数毁掉，那么变数就不再存在，他也仍然有着永不出错的生活。

雷蒙德看起来很生气，他虽然不知道原因，但还是道歉了：“对不起，以后我不会再犯了。”

这是最后一次了。不管是什么事情，他确实都不会再犯了。

他的道歉没有缓和对方的情绪，雷蒙德露出了更愤怒的表情，他无计可施，只能再度道歉。

酒店的床很软，他被压进床垫，陷进去一个瘦瘦的印，雷蒙德掐着他的腰，拇指按在他刚去掉的疤上，也许是还没有完全恢复，被摩擦时还会隐隐作痛，他是觉得雷蒙德可能会介意，才去做了手术，但是现在看来好像也没有什么用。从头到尾他所做的一切都是无用功，他的人生也仅仅是一堆无意义的行为的组合，他所追求的都是没有价值的事物，连带着他自己也没有任何意义。

卡勒姆很疑惑，他在每一个阶段，都作出了当时应该是最好的选择，为什么到头来还是会陷入这样的境地。

也许他一开始就选错了。

特纳越是顺从，亚伯拉罕就越是不甘，他应该反抗的，应该拒绝自己对他做的这些事情，为什么他不拒绝呢？是把自己当成了无理取闹的人，还是仅仅是因为钱才忍受这一切？

那亚伯拉罕和之前的那些人又有什么区别呢？在特纳眼里他一直如此吗？这段日子以来他付出的那些，物质之外的部分，又算什么呢？

丑恶的情绪喷薄而出，让他难以承受，继而发泄向面前的人。他玩弄特纳前后两个穴，捏住花珠用力摩擦，他明白这样根本不会有快感，正因为如此他才要这么做，好像破坏了特纳，就能熄灭内心的火。

他还带来了之前的小玩具，用银色的小夹子夹住特纳的乳尖，轻轻拉扯连起来的细链，特纳不得不挺起胸口来减少痛苦。他把红酒灌进两个入口，看着特纳的表情染上醉意，原本就透着粉色的脸颊变成了酡红，眼睛泛起水光，显得无辜又可怜。

他就是这样去勾引上一任金主的吗？那些视频里特纳的神情又浮现在眼前。最近收到的一个视频是怀孕时的特纳被领带绑住嘴，骑在一个男人身上被顶得浑身颤抖，腹部隆起的形状看起来已经是孕后期，他一只手托着肚子，一只手支撑着自己，红肿的乳头沾着白色的液体。

过了一会儿，有人解开领带，手握着阴茎拍打他的脸颊，特纳的脸就像现在一样红，半闭着眼，张嘴去追逐男人的性器，渴求地含进嘴里吮吸。

那个视频结束在特纳靠在另一个男人怀里，像是因为激情而暂时晕厥。既然这样他都能接受，那自己所做的又算得上什么呢？

就着酒液，亚伯拉罕操进了特纳的雌穴，盛不下的液体溢出穴口，顺着特纳的小腹流下来，让他想起视频里这个地方也是翕动着，吞咽男人们喂进去的冰淇淋。

他把特纳翻过来，用按摩棒打开了特纳的后穴，两边一起抽送，尺寸过大的玩具将穴口撑到几乎透明，特纳反复弓起背，大概是乳夹让他难受了。如果面前有镜子，亚伯拉罕会看到自己血红的双眼，嫉恨到发疯的表情，然而他面前没有，所以他把特纳当作自己的镜子，特纳身上映出他的残忍、他的反复无常，又像镜子一样，仅仅是传达，从来没有回应。

也许是因为太过愤怒，情绪与欲望的发泄只能做到其中一项，亚伯拉罕的心情逐渐平复时，怒张的性器还没有射精。他暂时没有了兴致，停下来想调整一下状态，抽出阴茎之后，特纳并没有立即作出反应，而是还趴在那儿。他去浴室冲了澡出来，特纳还是原来的姿势。

就算是累了，也应该换个地方休息，亚伯拉罕还打算叫客房服务，他们把床弄得一团糟，可能还要稍微作些赔偿。

他过去拍了拍特纳，特纳也没有动。他觉得手被特纳的皮肤烫着了，明明只是冲了个澡，可能醉了也是原因，但是不至于会这么烫。

内心隐隐升起不安，他放下毛巾把特纳翻过来，年轻人紧闭着眼，脸颊比刚才更红了，与他接触的皮肤都烫得厉害，连呼吸也是热的。

仅仅是醉酒不可能这个反应，他把特纳抱到浴室里，之前他只能勉强抱起他，现在却能打横抱着走一段路，特纳瘦了不少，颧骨下方的脸颊在灯光下显出阴影，胯骨硌得他有点疼，他将特纳放在浴缸里，折起膝盖之后更是显得瘦得可怜，明明总是见面，他却从来没有注意到特纳居然变成了这样。

他打电话叫了医生，帮特纳清理干净之后又擦干身子抱回床上，他们刚才躺的地方有润滑剂和红酒的污渍，因此只能躺在另一边，他用床上的被子盖住弄脏了的地方，又拿了新的被子把特纳裹住，摸了摸特纳的额头的脸颊，还是很烫。

医生很快就来了，没有多问什么，给特纳量了体温，他果然是发烧了，还有疲劳过度和脱水的症状，开了退烧药，但还是建议先物理降温，没有效果再吃药。

他把特纳送回了公寓，在路上时特纳醒了，哑着声音问他要去哪，他简单解释了，搂着特纳可以说是滚烫的身体，眼睛也有点发热。

进了门他没有要走的意思，特纳给他倒了水，他却把水杯还给特纳：“你喝，喝了就睡觉。”

特纳的神情有点疑惑，但还是照做了，躺在了他买的大床上，瘦弱得像被枕头和被子掩埋起来。他把退烧贴贴在特纳的额头，用酒精棉球搓他的皮肤。特纳没有睡着，却也不是完全清醒，半睁着眼，由他把自己翻来翻去地擦拭。

他找出之前放在这里的睡衣，要和特纳一起睡，特纳清醒了一点，说会把病传染给他。他想了一个折中的办法，反正床够宽，他们一人躺一边，不会互相影响。

第二天又抓着特纳量了体温，烧退了一些，特纳说自己已经好了，却连被子都抖不动。他煮了燕麦片，特纳只吃了一小盘，重申自己已经没事了，让他去工作。

“耽误了您的时间，对不起。”

他收起餐具叠进洗碗机，权衡了一下确实是工作要紧，叮嘱了特纳记得吃药，就收拾东西走了。特纳披着线衣站在玄关送他，衣骨不明显的衣物让本就没有多少肉的身架显得更消瘦了，他看着特纳垂下去的眼睛，觉得自己都快记不清对方瞳仁的颜色了，心里一动，勾着他的下巴吻了上去。

年轻人的气息很微弱，亚伯拉罕所熟悉的他身上的气味几乎闻不到，只剩下衣服的布料气味，为了确认自己的嗅觉，他沿着下巴闻到颈侧，终于闻到了一点特纳自己的味道，深深吸了一口，感觉冷静了下来。

特纳的手始终垂在身侧，没有回应，他伸手去轻轻捏住，放在嘴边亲了一下，又用鼻子蹭特纳的，低声说：“今晚我再来看你。”

特纳的嘴唇动了动，又被他吻住。

“对不起。”他说。

“没关系。”特纳一如既往地温顺地回答。

亚伯拉罕又亲了一下他。

卡勒姆把一切都准备好了，却因为雷蒙德的一句话，计划又搁置了。也许他本来就不打算真的去做，只是为自己的退缩找个理由。

他全身都痛，过度使用的下体还有被扩张的感觉，被乳夹夹过的乳头甚至受不了睡衣的摩擦，脑袋昏昏沉沉，因为发烧的缘故，全身的皮肤处于一种绷紧的状态，稍微动一下，就像破坏了皮肤原有的结构，说不出哪里在痛，总之就是痛。

他勉强挪回了床上，掀开一小角被子钻进去，胃里的食物在烧灼，他侧身捂着腹部，把自己蜷起来，他睡觉时喜欢背靠着墙壁，但是房间的布局是床在中央，他又不想再动，就一直这样了，所以睡觉时一直感觉没有安全感。

半梦半醒挨到了中午，雷蒙德打了电话来，居然是关心他起居作息：“中午吃了什么？”

他说：“燕麦粥。”

男人又问：“药吃了吗？”

他回答：“吃了。”

“感觉好些了吗？”

他想了想，决定还是不撒这么多谎：“还好。”

“那你好好休息，我晚上去看你。”又是一个承诺。

挂了电话，卡勒姆把药片抠出来一颗，丢进了厨余垃圾处理器，又缩回床上。被窝就像温暖狭窄的宇宙，躺在里面有浮浮沉沉的失重感，他努力蜷得很小，韧带在酸酸涨涨地疼，肩胛骨也很难受，但是缩紧一分，就多一分安心。

在特纳的公寓里，亚伯拉罕总感觉有些不对劲。当时他说不出来，回到自己家之后他发现了，自从特纳入住之后，公寓里没有添置过任何家具，搬进去时是什么样，现在还是怎么样。

他会固定给特纳的账户划钱，特纳的工作也有收入，他估算了一下，是一笔可观的数字，但是这么久了，特纳从来没有买过什么新的东西装饰公寓，也很少购置新衣服，亚伯拉罕和他见面时，他要么穿着洗旧了的夹克和卫衣，要么穿着还没换下来的戏服。

他之前赚的钱花去哪了？一个疑问引出了更多的疑问，他为什么需要钱，如果不是为了享乐，那是因为什么？还有什么原因会让他做那些可以说是危险的事情？

虽然这很可耻，亚伯拉罕还是查了他的消费记录，亚伯拉罕给了他一张副卡，每个月往里面划一笔钱，他很少用到，只用来付房租和水电账单，他们刚确定关系时他的手机是几年前的款式，还是亚伯拉罕给他买了个新的；除此之外，亚伯拉罕还带他去定制西装、礼服和皮鞋，送他手表和领带，但是除了这些，他就不买别的东西了吗？亚伯拉罕认识一些年轻人，他们的消费观念可以说是超前的，每个月把自己赚的钱花个精光，花在哪了，却说不上来。特纳和他们年纪相仿，消费习惯却截然不同。亚伯拉罕知道用单独个体和群体作对比过于偏颇，但是特纳其他特质并没有和别的年轻人有太多差别，仅仅是消费这一方面不一样而已。

既然这样，特纳到底是为什么需要那么多钱？

亚伯拉罕查到了特纳自己的账户，和副卡之间没有资金流动，每隔一段时间就会有一笔跨国汇款，几乎把账户里所有的钱都转了出去，只留一个尾数。

他暂时没有查到接收汇款的账户是谁的，干脆回头去看特纳的资料，是他打算和特纳确立这一段稳定关系时就拿到手的，不过那时他没有仔细看，只是大致浏览了特纳这两年的履历，确认特纳现下没有和别人处于任何难以脱身的关系中——恋爱关系或是别的什么——他不想夺人所爱，也没兴趣从别人手里抢东西。

他继续往前翻，他收到的第一个视频是用摄像机拍的，屏幕角落显示了日期，年份是特纳在演艺圈试水那一年。一些照片的文件信息里也有拍摄时间，从特纳入行当模特，到几年前，断断续续。

他知道模特圈的潜规则，一些新人为了得到大牌走秀的机会，会向公司上层献媚，而这接近上层的机会也不是随时都有，通常都是在经纪人或是带他入行的前辈的引荐下才得以拉近关系。特纳一开始签的是在英国的经纪公司，新人时社交关系比较近的是当时的经纪人和一些同辈的模特，亚伯拉罕看了经纪人的资料，发现他带的模特通常都是入行之后很长一段时间都在走普通设计师或是普通牌子的秀，过了几年才时不时接一次大牌，再后来要么隐退要么转行，在圈内的时间很少有超过五年的，特纳就是其中一个典型，他也接过大牌，时不时接一些平面写真，过了两年就开始拍戏，和经纪公司的合约也到期了。

如果能带出一个大模，经纪人的名声也会跟着上涨，那位经纪人没带出什么像样的模特来——像特纳这样的是转行之后才有点名气的——亚伯拉罕却从不止一个人口中听说过他的名字，夸赞的并不是他的业务水平，而是他的人脉。

他决定要去拜访一下这个人。

过了晚饭时间，雷蒙德打来电话，说临时有事，不能过来了。

在电话里他又问：“你晚饭吃了什么？”

卡勒姆环视客厅，看见了茶几上的外卖菜单：“披萨。加了鸡肉和菠萝，双份芝士。”

“一个人吃的？”雷蒙德的语气听起来在笑。

“吃了三片，剩下的放冰箱里了。”

“还发烧吗？”

“已经好了。”

“那你早点睡，我会带礼物给你。”

“好。”卡勒姆赤脚在沙发上踩来踩去，“谢谢。”

他没有失望，因为从来没有抱过期望。天已经全黑了，室内没有开灯，他就坐在阳台看楼下，公园里有人在遛狗，有情侣牵着手散步，人工湖在夜幕下像一张黑色的大嘴，他看了两眼，就缩到了角落里。

侧下方的阳台上有个年轻女人在抽烟，再往下一层的露台上有人在给花浇水，不知是哪一户里传来孩子的哭声，又有狗的叫声，有人在用钢琴弹《阿拉伯风》，有人在用小提琴拉《夜曲》，夜晚的一切声音一切景象交织在一起，把他排除在外。

临近午夜，他又感到头脑昏沉，没有洗澡，把被子搬到房间角落，躲在被子和墙中间，抱着枕头，睁眼到了天亮。

那个男人叫作哈德森，个子不高，嘴角总是上扬，握手时能感觉到对方的力度。

亚伯拉罕想起来，自己见过这个人，在几年前的一次商业聚餐，对方给自己递过酒。

他对亚伯拉罕非常热情，似乎是知道面前的人是为了什么而来，虽然在亚伯拉罕提到特纳时略微思索了一下，但马上反应过来。

“他已经年纪不小啦，如果您想要那种类型的，我手头也有资源，都是刚进来的孩子。”

亚伯拉罕接着说起了自己收到的那些视频，他果然是知情者。

“您只是想要视频吗？那些东西前几年被人压下去了，不过我们几个还是留了一手。”

哈德森拿出一个U盘，在电脑打开了，以特纳的姓名缩写为标题的文件夹里有着好几个视频和几个文件夹的图片。

“本来以为能有点用，但是您也看到了，他现在这个样子，拿这个来敲诈他也没有什么意思。”

哈德森借口出去抽烟，实际上是把时间留给他，让他看这些文件。有几个是他在邮件里收到的，也有他没看过的，第一个视频的标题十分直白，“失贞”。他点开之后拖着进度条看完了，是更年轻一点的特纳，下半身赤裸地躺在床上，脸颊酡红，含含糊糊地说，我想回家。

再往后，是特纳为拍摄者口交的镜头。

“那时候他还没算真正入行呢。”哈德森不知道什么时候又进来了，亚伯拉罕握鼠标的手震了一下，再回头时屏幕上已经是被侵犯着的特纳，他看起来并不痛苦，也不兴奋，迷茫地看着天花板，不时缓慢地眨眼。

哈德森吸了一口烟，在烟灰缸沿上抖抖烟灰，“——还什么都不懂，处子虽然新鲜干净，但是玩起来还是麻烦，有时候就需要一些——”他伸手比划了一下，露出一个表示“众所周知的事实”的微笑。

“这个视频是从哪来的？”

哈德森用大拇指比了比自己：“您没有缘分了。”

熄灭了烟头，他打开了窗户通风，又说：“一开始都不配合，每次都得消耗点额外的小东西，不过后来就不需要了，除非玩得太过分。您问为什么？他可怜的母亲，欠了高利贷，他入行也是为了赚钱帮妈妈还债。后来发现模特并不像当初想象的那样来钱快，我就帮了点小忙。”他咧嘴，扬起了一个虚伪的笑，“您也知道，天下没有免费的午餐，想要成名，想要钱，都得付出相应的代价，每一样东西都是标好了价码的。”

亚伯拉罕关掉了播放窗口，又问：“他欠了多少钱？”

“这个我就不清楚了，放款的并不是我。”但他脸上却写着“我与此事有关”，“我有些朋友在医院，他们说见到特纳的孕检报告，是代孕机构送来的——他居然代孕挣钱去了，这个年纪还怀孕可不容易，但是再不快点赚钱身体就要垮了吧，毕竟年轻时也出过事。”

“他出过什么事？”

“这是我听说的，真实性不敢保证，您就当作听个故事——他的前任金主把他肚子搞大了，本来应该马上处理的，但是那群人想玩孕妇，很大月龄了才引产。像他这样的现在也没有了，您大可以放心，这两年入行的年轻人都知道自己想要什么，不会发生这种意外。”

……

伦敦总是下雨。

走在切尔西街头，亚伯拉罕想到了自己离开之前，特纳的脸。蓝眼睛蒙上了一层雾一样的忧愁，脸颊因为发热而呈粉红色，嘴唇却是苍白的，看起来像随时都要倒下。

哈德森刺耳的话语犹在耳边。

“他刚入行时资历太一般了，总是差那么一点火候，没办法啦，想要走大牌的秀，只能通过这种办法，可不是潜规则——这就是规则。

“上一任‘爹地’估计您也认识，可能你们还见过？他玩的花样可是我见过最多的，所以，我们卡勒姆，唔——你懂的。

“怀孕？当然了！虽然一般情况下他都会吃药，他也是很敬业的，不过您也知道，有时候大家也喜欢玩点刺激的——如您所见，要小母狗乖乖的只要喂点药就行……孩子？您可千万别这么说，那只是一团肉而已！反正目的也只是孕妇……您也感兴趣对吗？我可以保证，从我这里介绍的都可以这么玩，不过我得提醒一下，最好别在那团肉到了六个月之后还这么做，就是，态度得稍微温和一点，上次特纳差点出人命，还没完事儿呢，就上救护车啦！唉，可怜的孩子，又是引产又是腹腔感染，太麻烦啦，消息还差点没压住……不过还是走漏了一点风声，不然我是怎么知道的？虽然只要钱到位了，随便玩没问题，不过搞出人命总归不太好……您说对吧？

“您问是什么药？放心，不会成瘾，只是想要他安静一点，听话一点——他也还太年轻，怀孕了居然想留下那个孩子，其实也不是不行，如果放保温箱什么的估计还能活下来，只不过那些人给他喂的那些药，就算保住了，也活不久……

“那几年他还真是拼命，就我听说到的，我都不敢相信，您也是玩过的人，可他的‘爹地’的花样也许您也没听说过……三人行这些是小儿科了，听说还被穿了环，在哪儿就不清楚了，反正肯定不是耳洞舌钉什么的，那多没意思！——但是他不干，成千上万的人抢着去干呀，能跟着‘那一位’，算是幸运的了。

“再后来就没听到他的消息了，大概他就不是吃这碗饭的吧，作品也有一些，可总是——和当模特那会儿一样——缺那么一点火候，加上现在模特界也好，演艺界也好，都阶级分化啦，走红的都是学院派，或是继承了衣钵，他这样没有背景又不是科班出身的，想混出头来估计越来越难。”

所有的疑惑都有了答案。

为什么特纳会被拍下那些视频，为什么特纳那么需要钱，为什么要忍耐他这段日子来的忽冷忽热……

他没有问，特纳也就从不提起，是他将对方的伤疤揭开，露出了还未痊愈的骨血。

在他看不到的地方，特纳过着怎样的生活？他像施舍一样给特纳租房子、安排工作、带去度假，特纳是抱着怎样的心情去接受的呢？特纳永远不说自己想要什么，像是对一切遭遇作好了逆来顺受的准备，然而他所做的事情却远超了能提前作好心理预期的范围。

亚伯拉罕从未感到如此孤独，发现自己犯下错误的那一刻，孤立无援的感觉便攫住了他，那种感觉像季风和洋流游走，他去到任何地方也无法逃避。他之前也犯过错，也有过无法挽回的错误，但从没有过这样的悔恨。他终于正视了自己，承认了卡勒姆•特纳对于自己而言是不一样的存在。

瓦妮莎在国外拍了几个月的戏，终于找到空档回来看他。

雷蒙德这段时间的转变，他没有告诉瓦妮莎，不希望对方为他担心；然而才刚进门，她就看了出来：“他对你不好？”

卡勒姆连解释的机会都没有，被她拉起袖子摸手臂，又摸肩膀：“你瘦了这么多，他做了什么？”

“什么都没有，是我最近太忙，所以才想休息一下。”

瓦妮莎明显不相信，但还是没说什么，她在路上买了一些食材，提进厨房清洗，留一些在流理台上，剩下的分装好放进冰箱。她把卡勒姆叫来帮忙，做了沙拉和意大利面。

卡勒姆没什么胃口，昨晚刚把吃不完的燕麦粥倒掉，连水也不太想喝。在瓦妮莎的逼视下，沙拉和面各吃了一半。她也没有勉强，收拾了餐桌又去泡盘子。

她一直待到晚上，卡勒姆靠在她身上短暂地睡着了一会儿，也许是因为入睡时间太短，他没有做梦，这大概是这段时间以来比较安稳的一觉了。

“我很担心你。”瓦妮莎轻轻抚摸他的头发和耳朵，低声说，“你什么都不说，我也不知道你需要什么，但是我希望能帮上忙。”

他闻着她身上淡淡的香味，摇了摇头：“现在就很好，我觉得。”

“那明天呢？以后呢？”

“都一样，没有什么区别。”

“你有什么计划吗？”

“我说了，目前我想休息一段时间。”

“如果发生了什么，一定要让我知道。”

“我会的。”

到了一定年纪，能说与人知的事情越来越少，连伤心都需要精打细算掐好时间。

所以他还有什么可以计划，有什么可以选择呢？那是一开始就已经注定了的结果。

有一小段时间，他们没有联系。亚伯拉罕越是回想，越是不敢面对特纳，然而他也明白，必须要向特纳道歉。

那些邮件的发送者被调查出来了，亚伯拉罕已经不想去知道那是谁，只是吩咐下属“做该做的事”。

随着时间推移，“向特纳道歉”的想法渐渐变成纯粹的“想见到他”，亚伯拉罕为自己找着理由：除了道歉，他还买了礼物，这是他出发前答应特纳的；上次去特纳家的时候他发现一个抱枕沾了咖啡渍，得买一个新的，既然抱枕换了那沙发也可以换一套，顺便清理一下地毯，说不定能找到他不小心掉进沙发和墙壁缝里的袖扣……在一个夜里，这些念头促使他按下了通讯录里特纳的名字。

等待音响起的时候，他强迫自己去面对，告诉自己“已经来不及了”，但是他还没想好要怎么开头，焦虑地反复去折面前的一张便签纸。等了很久——也许并不久，只是他内心煎熬所以觉得等待的时间格外漫长，那一头终于接起了电话。

“你好？”

是特纳的声音，轻轻的，带着一点鼻音，像刚睡醒——他们也曾相伴过一些清晨，特纳还带着困意时说话就是这样的声音，紧接着他就想到，是他亲手破坏了这样的平和。

然而他的脑子已经一片空白了，见他没有应答，特纳也没有挂断，又问了一声：“你好？”

他深吸一口气：“——你明天有空吗？”

亚伯拉罕约他在餐厅见面，他像往常一样没问什么就答应了，出现的时候穿着宽大的衬衫——亚伯拉罕记得这件衣服，是他随手送给卡勒姆的，领口用银线绣着低调的花边，而他记得当时卡勒姆穿上时是合身的。

走过他身边落座时，卡勒姆身上传来微弱的熟悉的气味，这让亚伯拉罕忐忑的内心稍微安定下来。

亚伯拉罕先是问了他恢复的情况，对于一切问题他都点点头说都好，乖顺的样子让亚伯拉罕气不起来。

“这样吧，明天你去兰奇医生那做个检查，常规体检就好，不用抽血和化验。”

对于他的安排，卡勒姆破天荒地提出了反对意见：“不用这么麻烦的。”

“那怎么行，怎么说我也要负起责任，不然我良心不安。”

说完最后这句话他都觉得好笑，在商场摸爬滚打这许多年，没人跟他提过良心，他自然也不会主动提起，然而在面对面前的青年时，却三番五次地感觉到这样的情绪。

他从钱夹里取出名片推过去：“这是地址，你去了就说是我让你去的，不用预约。”

卡勒姆用右手接住，收到了自己的钱包里。

想了想他又强调：“一定要去，别这边答应了我明天就忘了。”

他们本该早点正式见面，正是因为他给了卡勒姆自己的名片，而卡勒姆又没有主动联系他，才将重逢延后那么多。

所以他这么迟才看清楚自己的内心。

头盘上来了，他们各自埋头吃饭，偶尔瞟见卡勒姆沾了酱汁或是抿了果汁的嘴唇，舔勺子的舌头，握餐刀的雪白手指，再怎么跟自己强调今天只是来吃饭的都不行，只好偷偷订了房，打算吃完了把卡勒姆带上去，就算身体还没恢复不能做，摸一摸亲一亲聊表安慰总是可以的吧？

卡勒姆并不知道他的天人交战，尽职尽责地吃到主菜，亚伯拉罕点的是普通分量的海鲜饭，他剩了三分之一。

等汤上来的时候，亚伯拉罕问他：“你想见伊萨克吗？”

听到这个提议，卡勒姆下意识拒绝：“这不合规矩。”

他哼了一声不置可否，合同到期都快三年了，那些规定对他来说就是一纸空文。

但是，卡勒姆又小心地说：“如果是照片的话，可以让我看看吗？”

——这是亚伯拉罕之前承诺过的事情，后来因为收到了那一个邮件，就忘记了，他也没有再提起，他太明白自己的处境，从来不越界，原本是令亚伯拉罕满意的特质，现在亚伯拉罕却希望他能任性一点，无理取闹一点。

亚伯拉罕掏出手机点开相册给他看，伊萨克已经两岁多了，平时都由保姆来带，上周他们在花园里开野餐会，伊萨克把花生酱吃了满脸，被小狗扑住舔，一人一狗闹成一团，他就拍下了视频。

看了一会，卡勒姆捧着手机的手有点发颤，亚伯拉罕从汤里抬头，发现他哭了。

“对不起，我——”他抹着眼泪，说不出话来，很快衬衫的袖口都湿透了，他还是拼凑不出一个完整的句子，“我只是……”

“我的提议是不是错了？”亚伯拉罕也有点慌了，他也没料到卡勒姆会是这样的反应，“对不起，是我太唐突了。”

“没有的事，你没做错。”卡勒姆放下手机，低着头继续抹眼泪，他的眼泪太多了，比之前任何一次都多，好像永远都流不尽一样，和之前相比，他仿佛从来没有过真正的哭泣；亚伯拉罕不合时宜地想，还有人让他这样哭过吗？

他哭了好久，面前的汤都凉了，亚伯拉罕坐过去把他搂到怀里，像哄小孩一样轻轻拍。

良久，他才断断续续地说：“这是我第一次见到我的孩子。”

他嘶哑地重复：“第一次。”

END


End file.
